All England Has
by SpIkEs AnGeL1
Summary: Buffy is forced to live with her moms friend Giles and his son Spike in England for a while. What happens when the English badboy and American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? Oh, the possibilities. B/S
1. Default Chapter

All England Has  
  
A/N: Hey. This is my new story! I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly....except Spike...in my mind lol.  
  
Rating: Pg13...for now...  
  
Summary: Buffy is forced to live with her moms' friend Rupert Giles and his son Spike in England for 3 weeks while her mom is at a gallery convention in New York. What happens when the Engish badboy and the American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? B/S. No vampires, no slayers. Oh the possibilities.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Buffy opened her eyes slowly as the vibrant colors of her room took control. She moaned a slight sigh before rolling out of her warm comforter and standing on her carpet. She walked over to her closet and picked out a perfect outfit for her to wear today. She got dressed in the black mini- skirt and red tank top before striding downstairs to greet her mother. She loved Saturdays, always a hot home-made cooked meal ready on the table in the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, she saw pancakes,eggs, and juice. She smelt the delicious scent before taking a bite. She stopped herself when looking at her mother, who was eyeing her.  
  
" Morning mom, something wrong?" Buffy asked stepping away from the breakfast.  
  
" Oh, no honey. I'm just glad your up. There's something I have been meaning to tell you." Joyce replied, plastering a fake smile on her face.  
  
" Alright, alright! I admit it I burrowed your lipstick. In the sense of burrowing without returning or asking." Buffy pleaded.  
  
" Actually, thats not what I wanted to talk to you about. But since you brought it up-" Joyce sad hastily.  
  
" Oh no mom. I believe there was something you wanted to tell me. Give it to me straight." Buffy joked. Joyce started to get nervous, ripping at the newspaper in her hand.  
  
" Well Buffy, you see...I have this convention to go to in New York, for the gallery." Joyce said stalling.  
  
" Thats great mom! New York is totally the new L.A.And don't worry. I can totally take care of myself." Buffy said cheerfully.  
  
" Thats just it....you can't. Not for this long." Joyce said waiting for a reply.  
  
" Wait! How long are you going there for?" Buffy asked jumping inside, she knew something bad was coming.  
  
" Well you see, my old friend Rupert Giles is in town, and he gratefully offered to look after you while I'm gone." Joyce answered.  
  
" Okay, so how long is he staying here?" Buffy asked voice breaking. She wasn't too thrilled to have a total stranger in her house looking after her while her moms away.  
  
" Thats another thing, he won't be staying here. You will be going back with him to England! won't that be fun?!" Joyce said, trying to make Buffy excited..failed attempt.  
  
" England! No! Mom! You can't make me go! Please! Their like...English over there! They have like tea time and say cheerio!" Buffy said in anger.  
  
" Buffy calm down, please. It's only 3 or 4 weeks. And I'm sure him and his son will make you feel welcome." Ms. Summers added getting up and taking a drink of her coffee mug.  
  
" 3 or 4 weeks! No! His son?! I don't even know them mom! Please! Can't I stay here? I can take care of myself I promise." Buffy pleaded on the verge of a mental breakdown.  
  
" No Buffy. End of discussion. Giles will be here tomorrow morning, so go pack. I mean it!" Joyce screamed sternly. Buffy grunted and ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. She jumped on her bed and picked up her pink phone to call all of her friends.  
  
" My life is over!" Buffy screamed into the reciever to her friends on the other line. They each had 3-way- calling, so they could have as many people on the phone at a time.  
  
" Buffy? Whats wrong?" Cordelia answered.  
  
" Yeah Buffy whats your trauma this week?" Faith said.  
  
" My mom just told me I have to go to England with her old friend Ronald Giles or something! And he has a son!" Buffy screamed in drama.  
  
" Thats terrible!" Willow said in sympothy.  
  
" How long will you be gone?" Anya asked.  
  
" Three weeks, four tops! My life is over!" Buffy said yet again.  
  
" I feel so bad for you Buffy. But... English guys are pretty hot." Cordelia said cheering her up.  
  
" Still, its going to be boresville. I'll miss you guys so much! And now, I won't get Angel to notice me! I thought he was just going to ask me out too!" Buffy shouted relieving some fury.  
  
" Angel is sexy, but you might meet someone new." Faith added trying to be supportive.  
  
" Oh and Buffy! I saved up money, so I could probably convince my parents to let me visit you for a few days!" Willow said.  
  
" Thank God! Wills your my saviour! What about you guys?" Buffy asked crossing her fingers.  
  
" I can swing daddy for a visit, I'm in."Cordelia added.  
  
"Buffy you better be packing or I'm disconnecting all your electricity to your room!" Joyce yelled from downstairs. Buffy sighed.  
  
" Gotta' go. I'm sorry guys. I'll call you as soon as I get there! Bye!" Buffy said hanging up the phone.  
  
Buffy walked over to her closet and pulled out her suitcase and started packing some designer clothes, perfume, make- up, and magazines. Everything that will help her survive hell. She spent most of the day packing, and running, and yelling at her mom.  
  
She really didn't want to go to England. Leave her friends, and the guy she had a crush on. She would have to go to a whole different school, and she didn't even know what the family was like she was staying with. Her mom said that he was 17, a year older than her. His mom had passed away a while ago and Giles was raising his son by himelf.  
  
Buffy fell asleep on her bed, exhausted from everything that had occured today. She didn't sleep well, and had to get up early for Rupert to pick her up, her mom corrected her on his name many times. She got up and took a quick shower, just incase, and had a quick talk with her mom before he showed up.  
  
" Remember Buffy, behave. I don't need to remind you that Rupert is doing this for me, very generous of him. I don't want you causing any trouble. If I get even one phone call about your behaviour, why young lady, you won't be able to go to your vacation you wanted in Hawaii this summer. I mean it." Joyce replied rambling on. Buffy zoned her out.  
  
" Yeah mom, I'll behave. No biggy. But I was wondering...if Giles is so booksmart...I won't have to go to like museums or historical placey things right?" Buffy asked holding her breath.  
  
" Well he did said he wanted you and his son to get better aquainted. And he did have one picked out, filled with the most exquisate paintings and sculptures." Joyce answered.  
  
" Mom, please, you work at a gallery, not me. The only art I like is a blackbelt in shopping." Buffy said sighing. The doorbell rang and Buffy picked up her suitcase. She hugged her mom and told her she loved her.  
  
As soon as Giles walked through the door, she looked at his dingy clothes, and glasses. If this is what he was like...she wasn't too sure she wanted to meet his son.  
  
"Ah, Buffy, I'm Rupet Giles. Nice to meet you. We best be going, we'll miss our plane. Joyce, nice to see you again." Rupert smiled. Buffy gulped as she heard these words. As she left her house, and prayed to God, she had a bad feeling about this whole thing.  
  
____________________________  
  
TBC...  
  
Spike and Buffy meet next... desire? feelings? hatred? fighting? attraction?..... read and review!.... 


	2. Clash

Clash  
  
A/N: Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! It makes me write faster!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything..... but someday I will own a Spikebot lol!  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now....  
  
Summary: Buffy is forced to live in England with her mom's friend Giles and his son Spike in England, while she is at a gallery convention in New York. What happens when the English badboy and the American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? Spike wants to show Buffy all England Has. B/S.  
  
______________________  
  
When Buffy got off the plane she felt sick. She had never been on a plane before, and with the noise, and the constant turning and straightness she felt the need to throw up. Also, those peanuts she hated, and any Chevy Chase movie that played was definetely not on her favorites list. But, she was thankful that she was off it, and that the Giles guy didn't start any conversations with her. She gasped at the site of the new city she was now standing in.  
  
As she looked around at the horizon the wonders and beauties of this whole new world was sinking into her. She looked around for Giles' son, but saw no one left for them. She decided she might ask.  
  
" So Mr. Giles, when am I going to meet your son?" Buffy asked. She really didn't want to, but any normal teenage life that she could possibley strike up a friendship with, maybe someone who could show her around, and tell her the best shopping stores and malls, then she would try to get along with him.  
  
" Oh, William is waiting at home. You'll meet him when we arrive. I told him to stay home, and turn down his music, and tidy up a bit' before you arrive." Giles said picking up her suitcase and heading towards the car.  
  
" Okay. What is your son like?" Buffy asked as they entered the car and started driving. She stared out her window at the wonderful landscaping and colors of the trees. It was beautiful. Nothing like back home.  
  
" Well he's not a bloody thing like me is for sure. An attitude, ego, and the bloody awful music he listens to. Thats not music, its meaningless sounds is what it is." Giles retorted. Buffy thought she would be silent for the rest of the way.  
  
She looked at people, how they were dressed, the little cafe's and shops. She thought this was a plus, because black is totally in this season, she thought. They suddenly stopped their car at a big, but quaint, tan house with brown trimming. 'Cute' she thought. Giles grabbed her bag and they started in the house.  
  
Buffy stepped in the nicely furnished house and made it to the living room before Giles started to shout for his son. "William! Get your hightail up here now!" He yelled at the blasting punk rock music coming from the basement. The boy came running from the stairs and gaped as he saw Buffy, and she stood there, wide-eyed at him. He was magnificent.  
  
His black, tight shirt outlining his muscular chest and fit body, black jeans clinging to his legs, his gelled back blonde died hair, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to entrance Buffy, until she was lost in them. He had that badboy, punk-rocker look going for him, and she didn't mind. Definetely a babe. _____  
  
He walked up to her and gaped at the new arrival in his house. Her green forest eyes, blonde bouncy hair, and perfect body stopped him in his tracks. This was going to be worth the stay, he thought as he noticed her staring. ______  
  
" There you are William!" Giles screamed.  
  
" Dad! I told you not to call me that! William's a wanker name." He replied sourly. He took a step forward and introduced himself. "Hey, luv. I'm William, but call me Spike. Everyone does." Spike said cooly. Buffy pried her mouth shut to speak.  
  
" Spike?... Interesting but inventive. I'm Buffy." Buffy said extending her hand for him to shake, but he just stared at it until she flew it back to her side.  
  
" Americans." Spike said walking back into his basement and giving her a smirk. Loud music came blasting up again. Buffy sighed.  
  
" Right, no hand shaking, make a note of that." Buffy said smacking her forehead.  
  
" Turn that down son! I'm not telling you again!" Shouted Giles in frustration. He walked over to Buffy. " I'm sorry about that, come,let me show you your room." Giles said signaling for her to follow. He walked up the stairs into a white, medium- sized room. Pieces of art hung on the room. There was a small closet, no way was she fitting her clothes in that small thing, she thought to herself. Giles put her suitcase on her bed and walked off. She walked over to the bed.  
  
" Perfect, just Perfect!" She muttered to herself falling back on her bed. She heard a deep English voice in front of her, and immediately sat up to see Spike again.  
  
" So, luv? Bored here already? Or did my dear old dad tire you out?" Spike smirked.  
  
" Wow! You mean theres actually something interesting to do here?!" Buffy commented back bitterly.  
  
" Theres a lot of 'interesting' things I could show you here, pet." Spike said eyeing her.  
  
" Pervert!" Buffy yelled walking to her door.  
  
" And don't you love it?" Spike replied.  
  
" Incredible." Buffy sighed deeply.  
  
" What?" Spike asked.  
  
" I'v only been here 10 minutes and you've already managed to annoy the hell out of me! This is going to be one fun visit." Buffy yelled slamming the door in his face. She walked over to her suitcase and decided to unpack now.  
  
-----------------  
  
A while later, Buffy managed to unpack everything and make the room Buffy- friendly. It was covered with colors, books, make-up, clothes, and pink pillows and matching comforter. Now thats what she called a room. She wanted to call her friends so badly, and she had promised she would. Besides, she needed some cheering up. Since she was in another persons house, she decided to be nice and ask first. She walked out of her room and searched the house for Mr. Giles...but couldn't find him. She sighed heavily and knew she had only one choice left: ask Spike. She followed the booming music down the stairs to the basement.  
  
She walked in, and saw a black comforter, cd's scattered all around, and posters of rock bands. No Spike, however. She walked in further and started to look at his stuff when she jumped seeing him enter the room with no shirt on, just his black jeans. Buffy tore her eyes away from him.  
  
" Bloody hell woman! What are you soddin' doing in my room?!" Spike yelled shocked to find her in his room, looking at his stuff.  
  
" Chill! I was just asking if I could use your phone to call my friends, and check how my mom was doing in New York. I couldn't find your dad, and I heard your music so.." Buffy rambled on dropping his magazine out of her hands.  
  
" Right then. Dad's out. And you can use the phone, here use mine." Spike said pointing to the black phone next to his bed. She shook her head and walked over to it, sitting down on his bed, and picking up the phone and dialing, not taking her eyes off the bleached blonde in the room.  
  
" Hello?" A voice came over the phone.  
  
" Hey Cordy! I have so much to tell you!" Buffy screamed hearing her friends voice.  
  
" Buffy! Hey girl! Now spill, fashion, house, boys." Cordelia jumped in anticipation.  
  
" Uh...yeah. The fashion is fab here! The house is nice, and the boys are... intreging." Buffy said glaring at Spike. He let out a slight laugh. "Hold on Cordy." Buffy said giving him an eye." What is your deal?! Are you listening on my conversations!" Buffy fumed.  
  
" Couldn't help it, pet. Being right infront of you and all, I forgot to turn off my hearing. And besides, you sound a little superficial." Spike snorted.  
  
" Want me to throw you somewhere else so you won't hear what I say? And I am not superficial you ignorant ass!" Buffy shouted.  
  
" Think you could throw me? Your out of your mind!" Spike said. Buffy got up and rested the phone on his bed.  
  
" Might be...but you'll just have to find out won't you?" Buffy glared.  
  
" Are all Americans like you? Or are you just the crazy one?" Spike shouted back.  
  
" I must be crazy to stand here and listen to you ramble on!" Buffy yelled. This guy was going to have one hell of a black eye if he kept this up, she thought.  
  
" I don't see you bloody leaving!" Spike screamed.  
  
" Well see this!" Buffy yelled tackling him to the floor, her on top of him. He yanked her hair to get off of him.  
  
" Soddin' bint! Get off!" He yelled in her face.  
  
" Dirtbag!" She said poking him in the eye. He began to curse under his breath.  
  
"Ow! Bloody hell!" He screamed. She finally got off. They glared at eachother wildly.  
  
" I'm going!" Buffy yelled making her way to the stairs. "Oh, and did anyone ever tell you you fight like a girl!" Buffy screamed playfully dodging the pillow he threw at her. She ran up the stairs. She almost got to her room when she realized something: Cordelia was still on the phone! Alone with Spike! In his room! She screamed and ran down the stairs in lightening speed only to find Spike talking to Cordelia.  
  
" Buffy...oh Buffy!" Spike moaned faking pleasure from her.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled.  
  
" Buffy not now! Keep your hands off me while I try to talk to your friend!" Spike moaned again.  
  
" Get off the phone!" Buffy screamed.  
  
" I will soon, be patient luv. You can have me all night!" Spike sighed into the phone. Buffy could hear Cordelia's voice on the other line.  
  
" Buffy! What are you doing? Spike? What!" She yelled in confusion.  
  
" Step away from the phone! I'm warning you!" Buffy yelled grasping her fists.  
  
" Or you'll do what?! Buffy I'm getting tired come on, get off! Oh..you know exactly where to touch me." Spike screamed. Buffy screamed in rage and jumped on the bed, wrestling him for the phone.  
  
" I warned you!" She yelled. He was too strong, however, and he simply lifted her off of him in the air, flipping her upside down on his bed. He held her hands down above her head, she couldn't move.  
  
" Looks like I won, pet." Spike laughed. She smiled.  
  
" Not even!" She yelled kneeing him in the gut and sent him bending over in agony, until he fell on top of her. She reached back and grabbed the phone almost managing to bring it to her ear until Spike grabbed her hand.  
  
They both breathed heavily. She pulled the phone to her ear, about to talk, still glaring at him. Spike had an idea. He leaned down and kissed her. Before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing him back. Suddenly, he stopped and pushed her away from him. Still breathing heavily.  
  
He walked over to her, grabbed her waist to him, and grabbed the phone out of her hands, hanging it up, and threw it on his bed. He leaned down to her ear and whispered two words while she closed her eyes: "Get out." He said. She looked at him in embarrassment and ran up the stairs, not stopping till' she got to her room, and locked the door behind her.  
  
She flung herself onto her bed, sobbing and cursing herself in her head slightly. 'What was she thinking?! How could she face him again?!' She made it up to herself to lie, and deny it, even under escrushiating torture and pain. 


	3. Payback's a Bitch

Payback's A Bitch  
  
Author's Note: Thank you again soooooo much for the reviews!lol! Oh and a lot of you asked why Spike kicked her out of his room because he just wanted to hang up the phone, and he was scared of what would happen to their relationship if it got any further then kissing. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own...just obsessed about Spikey. I think it should always be B/S!  
  
Summary: Buff has to go live with her mom's friend Giles and his son Spike for a while shes at a convention for the gallery in New York. What happens when the English badboy and American sweetheart take passion and hatred to a whole new level? B/S.  
  
______________________  
  
Buffy decided to avoid Spike for the rest of the day. She went to sleep uncomfortabley, and woke up in a worse mood. She threw the covers off and stretched out before looking at her door, which stood a smirking Spike. Buffy was furious.  
  
" Spike! What the hell! Were you watching me sleep?!" Buffy shouted walking over to him.  
  
" It's about time. Starting to think you were dead, pet. Don't tease me like that, luv." Spike said sarcastically, avoiding her question.  
  
" Get out now!" Buffy screamed.  
  
" Calm down,lamb. Was' just saying to you that I'm going out for a bit." Spike said cooly.  
  
" Great, when I start to care where you go, I'll let you know." Buffy said hastily.  
  
" Well you seemed to want me to go somewhere with you last night." Spike smirked.  
  
" I so did not! I wasn' thinking, and I just met you, and you took advantage of me!" Buffy spat.  
  
" What?! Are you off your bloody bird?!" Spike yelled.  
  
" Don't you have an elsewhere to be? Like far away from me! Now go!" Buffy said pointing a finger for him to leave.  
  
" Why do you want me to go, huh? So you can watch my hot little body turn?" Spike asked eyeing her.  
  
" You wish!" Buffy said laughing.  
  
" No I know. But your right, I have to go. See you 'round." Spike said walking away.  
  
" Rrrr! Why does he get me so mad?!" Buffy growled slamming her door shut. She shook it off and took a quick shower. She got dressed in a short jean mini- skirt with a matching tan tank top. She did her make-up perfectly.  
  
She headed downstairs to get breakfast, and suddenly missed the big breakfasts her mom made her, she really took them for granit. She sighed and poured a bowl of cereal when Giles walked in.  
  
" Oh Buffy, what are you still doing here?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses.  
  
" Am I supposed to be gone?" Buffy asked dazed.  
  
" Well, yes, I told William to show you around town today." Giles said.  
  
" Oh, well he already left. But it's fine." Buffy managed to say through grinding teeth. She was fuming! Spike lied and ditched her! Thats it! That was the last draw! This means war! She thought. She suddenly wasn't hungry and poured her cereal down the sink, and ran upstairs.  
  
-----------------  
  
"And then he pretends I'm on him while he's on the phone with Cordelia! I can't stand him!" Buffy shouted to Willow on the phone.  
  
" He can't be that bad Buffy." Willow said.  
  
" He is Wills! No he's worse! He's so...so....Spike!" Buffy sighed in anger.  
  
" Why do you care so much what he thinks or does?" Willow asked wonderly.  
  
" I don't know." Buffy said thinking.  
  
" Well is he..cute?" Willow asked.  
  
" Well...yes. He's got blonde hair, leather- English badboy thing going on for him and..his body is so...Wait! No! I can't think of him like that! Not now! Not ever!" Buffy screamed, getting lost in her thoughts of him for a second. How he was so strong, and the way he grabbed her waist, and kissed her- no! She thought. Snapping back.  
  
" Sounds like your type. Well what are you going to do?" Willow asked.  
  
" I have no clue. My first thought was to pumble his ass, but he's too strong for me. We fought..sort-of ..last night. He had me pinned to his bed in a second flat." Buffy said thinking of what happened and how he pulled her down for thier kiss.  
  
"Really?" Willow asked interested.  
  
" Not that way Will.Miss Dirty mind." Buffy lied, it was that way. Exactly that way, infact.  
  
" Just embarrass him like he did to you on the phone." Willow said logically.  
  
" Will! Thats it! I have to go call Cordy. I'll talk to you later..I promise!" Buffy said hanging up the phone and calling Cordelia. 'This is going to be fun!" She thought.  
  
---------------------  
  
Spike came walking in the door at exactly 5:30. He walked into the living room where Buffy was lying down on the couch smiling.  
  
" Miss me luv?" He asked devilishly. She got up and walked over to him.  
  
" More then you know." She said evilly.  
  
" Have an.....interesting day?" Spike said glancing around, he knew she probably found out what he did.  
  
" Yeah made a few calls, this and that. You?" Buffy asked.  
  
" You know, nothing special." Spike replied slowly, wondering what she was up to.  
  
" I'm hungry. Hold my calls." Buffy said slamming the phone against his rock- hard chest. She walked into the kitchen when the phone rang.  
  
" Hello?" Spike asked still eyeing the place she had just been.  
  
" Hi this is Cordelia." A voice came over the phone said.  
  
" Right then. Buffy's too busy to come to the phone." Spike said.  
  
" That's okay. I actually wanted to ask you some questions." Cordelia said.  
  
" You do? Shoot." Spike said raising his eyebrow.  
  
" Is it true?" Cordelia asked first.  
  
" What?" He asked.  
  
"Well I know its none of my business but...you don't sound like you have a mental retardation problem." Cordelia said shocking Spike.  
  
" What?! No I bloody well don't!" Spike screamed into the phone.  
  
" It's okay, you don't have to be ashamed. A lot of people have a blatter infections." Cordelia mocked.  
  
" Who told you that?! I don't!" Spike shouted.  
  
" And...do you really have a rash..down there?" Cordelia asked.  
  
" No!!" Spike yelled. "Who?..." He began but stopped when he realized what Buffy did. He hung up the phone to a hysterically laughing Cordelia. He whispered "Buffy." Spike walked into the kitchen to find Buffy eating strawberries.  
  
" Nice stunt pet. The skit you pulled on the phone, with your little pal." He said pulling up a chair next to her on the table.  
  
" Next time you play wiht fire, your gonna' get burned. Besides serves you right for ditching me." Buffy gleamed proudly, forcing a smile.  
  
" I know, I know. Sorry 'bout that." Spike said grabbing a strawberry from her plate into his mouth. She slapped his hand.  
  
" Get your own." Buffy said childishly.  
  
" Techniqually these are my own. Considering my dad bought them and all." Spike snorted logically.  
  
" Good point, we'll share." Buffy said pulling her chair closer to him.  
  
They both grabbed up the last strawberry and Spike took it from her. He put it between two fingers and lowered it to her mouth. She smiled before opening her mouth and letting his fingers come in with the strawberry. She took a bite of it and rubbed her tongue against his fingers. When they were finished he removed his hand.  
  
She opened her eyes and noticed him looking at her intently, feeling heat.  
  
" Want me to take you around town tomorrow, for real this time?" Spike asked warmly.  
  
" I'd like that. What time do you wanna' leave?" She asked gently.  
  
" I'll wake you up, pet. Sleep tight luv." Spike said kissing her forehead slightly and walking downstairs closing the door behind him.  
  
Buffy beamed. She rushed upstairs to get ready for bed. She could barely sleep...thinking of Spike, and tomorrow. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, still feeling his touch. Walking around with him in England.... getting to see the beauty of this town, and the stores. Plus, with Spike, it was never a boring day. 


	4. Out On The Town

Out on The Town  
  
A/N: Oh thanks so much for the reviews! I love it lol! Please read and review! Tell me what you would like to happen, if you have any suggestions! Oh and I'm so sorry if my chapters were short, I thought they were long, I'm sorry. They'll be longer now.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Joss Whedon?....No I'm a girl who would NEVER have canceled Buffy.  
  
Rating: Pg13...for now  
  
Summary: Buffy is forced to live in England with her mom's friend Giles and his son Spike while shes at a gallery convention in New York. What happens when the English badboy and the American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? B/S  
  
__________________________  
  
Buffy finally managed to fall asleep, having a very good dream she would never want to wake from.  
  
~ Spike was holding her close, dancing, whispering sweet things in her ear. Their bodies touching, heat arising. All else disappeared, and the only two things were left was them. Buffy felt she never wanted to let go of him. He held her with such passion, and care. He suddenly took her hand and led her to an unknown room. He leaned in and kissed her gently.~  
  
" Buffy. Luv, wake up. Time to go." Spike said sitting on her bed next to her. She was still sleeping.  
  
" Spike..." Buffy moaned from dreaming.  
  
" Buffy its me." Spike said now noticing she was sleep talking, having a dream. He decided not to wake her up right away. He grabbed her up and held her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair gently. Buffy opened her eyes slowly.  
  
" Spike?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She didn't bother to move, she liked being in his arms, and against him.  
  
" Yeah pet. Have a good dream?" Spike smirked playfully. She shut her eyes tight in embarrassment. 'What had she said while she was having the best dream in her life?' Did he think she was stupid?'  
  
" The best." Buffy replied smiling. She looked up at him, while he looked down. Their eyes locked. He leaned down further to her face, his lips almost touching hers. She started breathing heavy and they sat there for a moment.  
  
" Get ready. I'll show you things you'll never forget." Spike said getting up.  
  
" What?!" Buffy said.  
  
" The town....but if you want to do something else then.." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
" Yeah, I mean the town part, not the perverted Spike fantasy-land part." She said getting out of her bed.  
  
" Right then. I'll be waiting in my car, come down when your ready, luv." He said sliding his hand down her warm arm and leaving.  
  
" Okay." Buffy breathed before hurrying to get dressed.  
  
She ran to her closet and rummaged through her clothes. She grabbed black flare jean hip-huggers and a red belly button shirt to match. She straightened her hair and did her lip gloss, and eye shadow before running downstairs and out the door.  
  
She looked and saw Spike sitting in his car, engine fired up, with blasting punk-rock music. He had a beautiful car. A black mustang. She always wanted one of those. She walked to the car and jumped in the passenger seat next to Spike. He smirked as she got in.  
  
" Look nice but..." Spike began.  
  
" Thanks, but what?" She asked.  
  
" Don't get me wrong, you look gorgious, but save that for the club tonight. Your going to be cold now. Here wear this." Spike said giving her his jacket. She smiled and took it, hoping to get that reaction from him, she said the only things that came to her mind.  
  
" Gorgeous?" She asked happily.  
  
" You always do, and you don't need me telling you that,pet." Spike said driving down the street.  
  
" Yeah but I like when you do." Buffy said looking at him. He didn't say anything, only did a sexy smile. She decided to start up another conversation." So whats this club?" She asked.  
  
" Static X. Anyone who's anyone goes there. Loud music, drinks, dancing." Spike said filling her in.  
  
" Can't wait. So where are we going now?" She asked looking around out her window. Spike smiled.  
  
" Figured we check out some stores, where me and my gang like to hang out." Spike said devilishly.  
  
" Gang?"Buffy asked. Spike had a gang? That was....well...like Spike.  
  
" Me, and my friends Scott, Parker, and Jason." He informed her.  
  
" Oh." Was all she replied. She wanted to look about, and take pictures of everything. Everything was so beautiful here. Time seemed to stand still, and everything was so new and exciting to her. She wanted to find out more, walk in it more, see more, see everything.  
  
Spike knew she was enjoying her stay in England. It was nice seeing someone appreciate it more, see someone who enjoyed it as much as he did. The way she smiled, God, he loved her smile. It was full of love and he saw a bit of Buffy that nobody knew about. He could almost see into her thoughts, he wanted to know more about her, wanted to know everything about her.  
  
He finally stopped his car at a a big store called 'Electric'. He got out of his car, and so did Buffy. They started walking down the cold, damp street. Buffy held his jacket close on her. She really was beginning to like him. They walked into the store when Buffy saw the fabulous clothes. She ran over to the racks and began grabbing at the articles of clothing.  
  
" Oh my gosh! These are so ten minutes from now!" Buffy screamed. Spike came over to her laughing, "What? You can't tell me these aren't on the verge!" Buffy said.  
  
" If I knew what 'on the verge' meant..." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
" Just shut up and hold these." Buffy said playfully handing him clothes.  
  
" So I'm just your personal bag-holder, eh? I feel so cheap." Spike mocked. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
" You have to tell me how these look on me." Buffy said hopefully.  
  
" Er... they'll look beautiful on you, everything does. Infact, even if you weren't wearing anything you would still.." Spike began fanticising when Buffy interrupted.  
  
" Earth to Spike, dream land later, shop time now." Buffy said walking to the dressing room.  
  
" Do I have to?" Spike pouted.  
  
" Please Spike? Please,please,please, please!" Buffy pouted back. How could he say no now? She was so cute when she did that to him. He shook his head and sat down on a chair infront of the dressing area. After a few minutes, she came out dressed in an all black-short- dress, and matching black cap.  
  
" Vogue or what?" Buffy said turning in the mirror. Spike laughed. She went over to him and dragged him to try on clothes too. They both came out in leather outfits, colorful outfits, plaid ones, and every one you could think of. A little while later, they paid for their stuff and headed out of the store, still laughing.  
  
" I can't believe you made me bloody do that." Spike mocked.  
  
" Oh come on, you know it was fun. The thing where you enjoy time." Buffy said playfully.  
  
" I know what fun is." Spike said.  
  
" Sometimes I forget you do. You don't have to be all serious all the time. You can have fun with me, I mean around me. I'll shut up now." Buffy babbled embarrassed of thecomment she made.  
  
" I know. So... want to go to the 'EC House'?" Spike asked loosing Buffy.  
  
" The what?" She asked.  
  
" Its a coffe, and expresso cafe'." Spike said.  
  
" Oh sure. I'm in the mood for an expresso with cream." Buffy said excitedly.  
  
" Right, come on." Spike said as they walked down the street and into the cafe'. They sat at a table, waiting for a waitress to take their order when a group of people suddenly swarmed their table.  
  
" 'Ello Spike. " One man said.  
  
" Jason what's up bro.?" Spike asked slapping hands with the guy.  
  
" You know, hanging. Well, who might this be?" Another guy said.  
  
" Cool it Parker. This one knows how to take care of her bloody self." Spike protected her.  
  
" I'm Buffy. Nice to meet..both of you." She said nodding to the two men.  
  
" Oh, so your the chick thats staying with our Spike. American, eh? Well I'm Jason, this is Parker, and thats Scott." Jason said pointing to the only quiet one of the bunch.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you." Buffy said shyly.  
  
" So Spike, here comes Drusilla." Scott said pointing to a gothic girl coming this way.  
  
" Ello' boys, Spike. And who might this bloody be?" Drusilla asked bitterly toward Buffy. Buffy knew right away she wasn't going to like this girl.  
  
" I'm Buffy, and you must be Slutsilla. Oops my bad, I mean Drusilla." Buffy said hastily back. Drusilla gave her a death stare.  
  
" Buffy!" Spike yelled surprised by her tone.  
  
" Well Betty, I hope you didn't bore my Spikey here." Drusilla said putting her hand on Spike's shoulder. Buffy agve her an evil eye.  
  
" First it's Buffy, second I didn't bore your Spikey. He's not yours, unless a dog collar came with that hideous outfit." Buffy said in her face.  
  
" I wouldn't be talking barbie. Don't wear the black unless you know how to use it." Drusilla said looking at her outfit.  
  
" Listen Mortisha-" Buffy began but Spike jumped in the way of them.  
  
" Whoa ladies, calm down." Spike said.  
  
" Spike let them go." Jason said enjoying it.  
  
" Catfight." Parker added. Buffy gave them a childish immature glance.  
  
" Spike are you going to Static X tonight?" Drusilla asked ignoring Buffy.  
  
" Yeah, I was going to show Buffy the joint." Spike said.  
  
" Great, see you there." Drusilla said giving him a peck on the cheek and walking away.  
  
" What was that?!" Buffy screamed angry.  
  
" What?" Spike asked confused.  
  
" Oh nothing, just that your going out with a raving,crazy, phsycopathic freak!" Buffy shouted in the whole place. Everyone in the shop looked at her. She covered her face with her hand in embarrassment, threw him his coat, and walked out.  
  
" Buffy! Buffy! Wait a minute!" Spike yelled catching up with her.  
  
" What!" Buffy yelled, not wanting to talk to him.  
  
" She's not my girlfriend." Spike said plainley.  
  
" Oh. Okay. Well are you going to dance with her?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Maybe. Jealous?" Spike smirked with a wicked grin.  
  
" Hardley. Just shes so...." Buffy rambled looking for the right words.  
  
" Evil?" Spike asked.  
  
" Easy." Buffy smiled back.  
  
" Come on lets get home and get ready." Spike said putting a hand on her back and leading her to his car. Neither of them talked the rest of the way. When they walkd through the door Giles walked over to Buffy.  
  
" Hello Mr. Giles." Buffy said.  
  
" Ello' Buffy, Spike. Enjoy your time on the town?" Giles asked.  
  
" Very much." Buffy grinned.  
  
" Thats good, er...your mother wants you to call her at this number." Giles said handing her a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. She took it gratefully and walked to the kitchen and used the phone in there. Spike followed after her, leaning on the kitchen cabinet.  
  
" Mom. Hi! Its Buffy." Buffy shouted excitedly when hre mom answered.  
  
" Buffy, darling. How are you? I miss you so much." Joyce said warmly.  
  
" Oh I miss you too mom. Hows New York?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Its lovely. Are you behaving in England? Wouldn't want your summer vacation to end before its begun." Her mother reminded her.  
  
" Don't worry mom, I'm behaving.." Buffy said taking a quick glance at Spike. Behaving wasn't the exact right word. Unless behaving is: kissing your friends son, wrestling, cursing, and going out then yeah, she was behaving really well.  
  
" Good to hear. Oh, I have to go. Love you, talk to you soon." Joyce said hanging up the phone.  
  
" Love you too." Buffy said hanging up the phone in response. She sat down sadly on a chair.  
  
" Something wrong with your mum, luv?" Spike asked concerned.  
  
" No, its nothing." Buffy said.  
  
" If there was, you know you can tell me right?" Spike asked.  
  
" Yeah. Thanks." Buffy said glummly.  
  
" Well were leaving in 'bout an hour or so." Spike said trying to change the topic.  
  
" Great, but if that Dracsilla girl starts with me, I'll finish it." Buffy added.  
  
" It's Drusilla." Spike corrected. Buffy gave him a look.  
  
" Whatever." Buffy said before exiting the room to call her friends. -----------------  
  
" Hey B, how's England?" Faith asked cheery.  
  
" Its good. Its so beautiful here. Spike took me out today." She added.  
  
" Do you have the hots for this guy?" Anya asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. He can be really sweet sometimes, funny, nice, cool.." Buffy babbled on about the bleached wonder.  
  
" What about his looks?" Faith asked interested.  
  
" Well, he's not bad to look at." Buffy said giggling and blushing.  
  
" Buffy's got a playmate." Anya said dreamily.  
  
" No, not that way Ayn. Just..." Buffy began.  
  
" Just you like him, love him, think about him, want to hug him, kiss him.." Faith said getting a rise out of her. Anya added in.  
  
" Want to feel him.." Anya put. Buffy burried her face in her pillow.  
  
" Guys! No! Stop!" She yelled laughing.  
  
" Against you, on you.." Faith said.  
  
" Noo!!!" Buffy screamed.  
  
" Okay we'll stop, Anya we have to behave." Faith mocked.  
  
" Okay mommy." She said.  
  
" Guys I have to go, miss you! I'm going to a club with Spike." Buffy said happily.  
  
" Oh, a club with Spike huh? Have fun!" Faith yelled.  
  
" I will bye." Buffy said.  
  
" Bye." The both girls said.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A while later Buffy came down ready. She was wearing a short, black, leather dress with a black armband, and high boots. She crimped her hair. She recieved Spike's reaction, like she hoped. His eyes sparkled and watched her move, and mouth dropped open. He looked just as good. His tight short sleeve black shirt outlining his muscles and abs, and tight black jeans, and his boots. His hair was spiked all on the top of his head.  
  
" Stunning." He whispered to her.  
  
" Hot." She whispered back.  
  
" So pet, ready for the night of your life?" Spike asked doing his sexy smirk, as Buffy called it in her head.  
  
" Are you?" Buffy asked playfully.  
  
" What do you think?" Spike asked cooly.  
  
" I think this is going to be fun." She said grabbing his hand and walking out the door with him.  
  
_________________________  
  
A/N: Okay that was long enough so I decided to end the chapter there. The next one will be up soon. What lies ahead at the club? What occurs between Spike and Buffy? Buffy and Drusilla? And.....ANGEL?!! Please review! 


	5. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams  
  
A/N: Okay thanks again for the reviews! There my best friends lol! jp. You will be very surprised at the ending of this chapter!...  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now..  
  
Disclaimer: I want to buy Spike....but no, I don't own him.  
  
Summary: Buffy is forced to stay with her mom's friend Giles and his son Spike in England while her mom's at a gallery convention in New York. What happens when the English badboy and American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? B/S  
  
_____________________________  
  
They pulled up in Spike's car to a place with beaming music, hundreds of people, and neon lights shining about. Buffy smiled, this place reminded her of the Bronze back home. She misses Sunnydale now. Misses her friends, her mom, Angel. Angel...she hasn't thought about him for a while, but thought she was in love with him. She didn't know what to think. They got out of the car, and walked in, handing the bouncer the money.  
  
" Wow." Buffy breathed as she entered. It was hot in there, literally. So many people dancing, so much music playing, so many lights going. Her friends would definetely love this place. Then she remembered Willow, Cordelia, and Faith managed to convinve their parents to let them come to a visit this week, maybe she would show them around here.  
  
Spike pulled her hand, not to get lost in the crowd, and leaded her to a table with Scott, Jason, Parker, Drusilla, and another blonde girl sitting there. Buffy sat next to Spike. She noticed Drusilla's glare.  
  
" Spikey you made it. Hi Beffy, isn't it past your bedtime?" Drusilla started up again.  
  
" Wow Drusilla. How long did it take your brain to think of that line?" Buffy snapped.  
  
" Just as long as it will take me to rip out all of your hair you witch!" Drusilla spat.  
  
" Oh and then can you lend me your ugly wig? Or did that whole I'm an easy whore look go out back in the day?" Buffy said bitterly.  
  
" Spikey want to dance?" Drusilla asked to Spike.  
  
" Unbelievable." Buffy muttered under her breath. Spike shook his head and walked out on the dance floor with her. Buffy watched closely as she put her moves on him. And she calls that dancing? Buffy thought.  
  
" Hi, I'm Harmony. Parker's girlfriend." The blonde said warmly.  
  
" Buffy. Nice to meet you." She said shaking her hand.  
  
" So Buffy, are you enjoying your stay?" Scott asked.  
  
" Yeah, everything is so new and exciting and...what is she doing?!" Buffy said turning her attention towards the two dancing. Drusilla was whispering in Spike's ear.  
  
" Oh Drusilla and Spike dated a while back, she still likes him, as you can see." Jason said infoing Buffy.  
  
" What about Spike?" Buffy asked not really wanting to know.  
  
" Spike doesn't seem to mind it, but isn't exactly back in Drusilla's wrath, so to say." Parker added.  
  
" Oh." Buffy said. A few moments later, Parker headed out on the floor with Harmony, and Jason managed to find a brunette to dance with. Scott excused himself a few minutes later.  
  
'Great.' Buffy thought to herself. Spike ditches her, dances with the girl she hates, totally ignores her, leaves her by herself, at a strange club, and..and...was she jealous? No, of course not. Drusilla can have him if she wants, its not like hes taken. Even thought they flirt, and have kissed, and..NO! They couldn't get involved, she didn't like him she thought. But somehow, her mind wondered other places when she saw him move.  
  
" Buffy, isn't this place great?" Spike asked out of breath next to Drusilla, sitting down next to her 40 minutes later.  
  
" Well I know their drinks are great." Buffy said thinking that was the only thing she was doing.  
  
" Buffy, you look tired. Or are those just wrinkle lines?" Drusilla spat hastily.  
  
" I'm not sure Dru, whatever your doing must work for you. It must be the whole no sunlight thing right?" Buffy mocked.  
  
" Buffy." Spike warned her with her eyes. Buffy couldn't help but laugh hysterically.  
  
" You've got to be kidding me! Your warning me! She started it first, and your all over her. Why wait to get home Spike?! Theres a dark corner over there, why don't go fuck her now and spare time!" Buffy said disgusted.  
  
" Buffy, are you drunk?" Spike asked.  
  
" No I'm fully aware. I can't believe you, you jerk! You and your..your promises, and sweet talk, and perfect blue eyes...and..and accent, and those lips." Buffy said obviously drunk.  
  
" Buffy I think we should take you home now." Spike said getting up and touching her shoulder. She flinched and pushed it away.  
  
" Don't touch me you-you guy. I hate you." Buffy said laughing again. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
" Oh, leave her Spike. She's fun." Drusilla said laughing at how childish Buffy was being.  
  
" Come on, luv. Let's get you home." Spike said picking her up.  
  
" No! I don't want to leave. And don't call me that. I'm not you love, or your pet, lamb, or bit." She spat angrily.  
  
" Come on! I'm bringing you home." Spike said .  
  
" N...No..." Buffy said suddenly fainting and blacking out. Spike caught her in his arms and swung her up in hsi arms and walked out. Drusilla ran after them.  
  
" Spike! Wait! Don't go." Dru said.  
  
" Dru." Spike said facing her.  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" Sod off!" He screamed putting Buffy in his car and driving home.  
  
---------------------  
  
When Buffy regained consciousness her head hurt badley, and she fel tlike she was going to throw-up. She looked about and was apparenlty in Spike's bedroom, on his bed, under his covers. They smelled nice. 'Oh God! What happened?!' All she remembered was Spike ditched her, and Drusilla and her fought, and something about a blonde girl and telling Spike he had perfect blue eyes, and lips?!' She moaned in pain at the wincing pain in her head.  
  
" Lay back, luv. Hangovers can be bloody awful. Here, take these." Spike said emerging from the stairs and handing her two asprins.  
  
" I hate you so much." Buffy mumbled under her breath and pouted.  
  
" I know, but you'll get over it eventually." Spike said sitting beside her on his bed.  
  
" Ow, I feel like crap." Buffy said moaning.  
  
" Yeah well thats what you get for drinking too much." Spike said calmly handing her a glass of water.  
  
" Yeah well I wouldn't have been if you hadn't ditched me for Drusilla." Buffy spat. She felt so immature, the way she acted. Now she regretted what she had said.  
  
" I didn't mean to, pet. She grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." Spike said softly.  
  
" Yeah, you seemed to be putting up a heck of a fight." Buffy said angrily.  
  
" Sorry." Spike said softly.  
  
" Me too." Buffy said apologetically. Spike raised his eyebrow.  
  
" For what lamb?" He asked moving closer to her.  
  
" For fighting with Drusilla,and for having you to take care of me and leave the club." Buffy said . All this thinking was catching up with her.  
  
" S' okay. I like taking care of you." Spike admitted, causing Buffy to blush.  
  
" I feel so awful." Buffy said placing a hand to her head. Spike decided to sit next to her and help her out, he couldn't resist not to. He pulled off his boots and sat next to her on his bed. He began to massage her head.  
  
" Hangover's are a bitch, but it'll be better tomorrow." Spike assured her. Buffy let out a slight moan, that made her agree. She liked his touch, she loved the way he tended to her, even though he didn't have to. Buffy let out a yawn, tonight had taken a lot out of her.  
  
" I need to get some sleep, my friends are coming tomorrow. And...and... I'm sleepy." Was all Buffy managed to say.  
  
" Shh....close your eyes, luv. Go to sleep, I'll be right here." Spike whispered in her ear as she did exactly what he had told her to, no reason in putting up a fight she thought.  
  
Spike released his hands from her head and settled one on Buffy's waist and pulled her gently on to him, until her face was under his chin, resting on his chest. His hand stayed wrapped around her waist, while the other found its way entangled with Buffy's. She stroked his hand with her fingers, and took one last glance at him before she shut her eyes.  
  
" Spike?" She asked before drifting off to sleep.  
  
" Hmmm..?" Spike moaned.  
  
" Don't let go of me." She whispered filling his heart. He smiled softly.  
  
" Never." Spike whispered back. She smiled back up at him.  
  
" Good night Spike." Buffy whispered.  
  
" Night, luv. Sweet dreams." Spike said kissing her forehead slightly and laying back down. They fell to sleep within minutes, arms still wrapped in eachother. 'It was wonderful'. Buffy thought. Their hands seemed to fit perfectly in eachothers, and she wanted to keep in that way. She was falling for Spike-hard. And Spike had already fell for her.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sun shone brightly through the little window above Spike's bed, and caressed the skin of the two sleepers entwined in the bed. Buffy was the first to open her eyes, and not looking down to see, she rubbed her leg against Spike's. Somehow during the night, her leg got twisted in between his two. She didn't move it however. Her arms were still around Spike, and head still placed on his chest. She could feel him breathing heavy. She began to slide her hand up and down Spike's arm gently. He woke then, feeling her touch.  
  
" Morning, luv." He said still adjusting to the light in his eyes.  
  
" Hmmm..." She whispered agreeing with him. He smiled down at her.  
  
" Get to meet your mates today. How many?" He asked touching her arm back.  
  
" Three. Wills, Cordy, and Faith. They should be here around four o' clock." She said, a bit of deceit in her tone.  
  
" Well, we got time to kill then, don't we?" Spike asked devilishley.  
  
" Whatever shall we do?" Buffy smirked.  
  
" Hungry?" He asked.  
  
" Starved." She replied. It took her a few minutes to get out of his embrace. They both stood up from his bed and walked up the stairs, into the kitchen.  
  
" Pancakes?" Spike asked taking out the ingredients needed. Buffy loved pancakes, they reminded her of her mom, that she missed terribley.  
  
" Pancakes sound great. I'll help you make them." Buffy said helping him take out a pan and turning on the oven.  
  
Buffy poured some of the pancake mix into a bowl, and accidentally threw some on Spike.  
  
" Oh sorry." Buffy said smirking.  
  
" Me too." He replied grabbing her hand and twirling her into him, she found herself trapped between his arms. He threw some mix on top of her. She threw back, until only a little was left in the bowl. They tried to stop laughing hysterically.  
  
" Okay come on, we need to stop before theres no more left to make breakfast." Buffy joked.  
  
" Well we can always get some from your face." Spike said taking his finger and wiping some off her face.  
  
" Or yours!" She said copying him. He looked adorable, even with food all over him. Buffy grabbed a rag and cleaned herself up, and Spike did also, missing a spot.  
  
" Oh here, you missed some on top of your lip." She said taking the rag and wiping it away. He smiled as she put the rag down. He took a step closer to her.  
  
" Buffy I need to tell you something. I um...-" Spike began about to tell her he liked her a lot, but was cut off by her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss. He wasn't sure it was happening at first, but it was true, 'she' had kissed him. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they broke apart for much needed air.  
  
" I um...you too." Buffy smiled catching her breath. He kissed her once more, but a more softer, caring kiss, until they heard footsteps coming form the stairs and jumped apart. Just in time to see Giles walk in.  
  
" William! Buffy! What are you two doing?! Clean up this mess right now!" He shouted glancing around the room. It looked like breakfast had just exploded all over the kitchen.  
  
" Oh sorry Mr. Giles. We'll clean it up." Buffy answered hoping he wouldn't tell his mother about this.  
  
" Quite alright Buffy. I just came down to tell you I'm picking up your friends now, we'll be home in a few hours." Giles assured her.  
  
" Great! I can't wait to see them! You'll really like them." Buffy said turning to Spike, he nodded.  
  
" Now when I come back I want this mess cleaned for the guests." Giles said giving his son a piercing look.  
  
" No worry, dad. We'll be good puppies." Spike said sarcastically. Giles muttered a 'yeah right' under his breath before walking out the door. Buffy and Spike started to giggle.  
  
" Whats so bloody funny?" Spike asked.  
  
" Oh nothing. We'll be good little puppies." Buffy laughed out, mimicking him and mocking him for what he said earlier. He laughed too.  
  
" I wouldn't be talking, suck up." Spike muttered in a girly voice.  
  
After they were finished cleaning up the kitchen, Buffy wanted to clean up for her friends.  
  
" Alrighty, I'm going to take a shower now. You should probably too." She said cleaning some spilt egg off his shirt. Spike smirked devilishly.  
  
" Good idea, lets go get in the shower." He said taking her by the arm, Buffy stopped him.  
  
" Nice try. I'll be out in a few minutes." Buffy said walking up the stairs. Spike rolled his eyes, a few minutes in girl talk meant about an hour or so.  
  
-----------------  
  
Buffy had took a long, cold shower before getting out. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt with the words 'Brat' written on it. She put on a light pink and white eye shadow, and lip gloss. She straightened her hair with the blow dryer, and put on cute little pink socks on. When she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to it, and opened it to find Spike.  
  
" Ey' pet. Look lovely." He complimented spinning her around to see her ensamble. SHe beamed, a girl always loved to hear those words.  
  
" Same to you. You clean up nice." She said back.  
  
" Yeah well...uh.. jus' came to tell you my dads on his way. Should be home in a half hour." Spike said sitting on her bed. She came and sat in his lap.  
  
" Okay. Wanna' watch some t.v. till' then?" Buffy asked scooching back to her pillows on her bed. She grabbed the remote and clicked her television on. Her actions intreged Spike, and he moved to her, next on the pillow. She smiled at him. He grabbed the remote from her hands and turned on a channel.  
  
" Ugh, blood and gore flicks make me kind of scared, or disgusted." Buffy said cringing at the army movie that was now playing. Spike put his hand around her waist and behind her head.  
  
" Don't worry, luv. I'll hold you." He said. She didn't disagree.  
  
After a while, the two had fallen asleep real fast until a loud knocking came at the door that woke Spike up and the blonde in his arms.  
  
" Curses! Bloody hell! Pet, come on. Your friends are here." Spike said lightening his tone and cursing the time in his mind.  
  
" Alright. I'm up." Buffy said taking his hand and heading down the stairs. Giles walked in with 3 people trailing behind him. Buffy gasped and screamed.  
  
The three people were Willow, Cordelia, and....ANGEL?!! Buffy's mouth was open and was staring. How could he be here? He can't be here. Not now.. not when Spike doesn't know about Angel. And now that Spike and her were sort of..together. Why does this always happen?!' Buffy thought in her head.  
  
" Hey Buffy! I missed you so much!" Cordelia said giving her friend a hug.  
  
" I missed you guys too....where's Faith?" Buffy said staring at Angel.  
  
" Oh well looks like she couldn't come afterall. Her dad has been hasseling her about ehr grades. So there was one ticket left, and we decided to give it to Angel." Willow beamed. Buffy was going to have a serious talk with them later on. Angel dropped down his stuff.  
  
" Buffy. How are you?" Angel said giving her a hug, Buffy didn't hug him back.  
  
" Uh... hi Angel. Nice to see you again." Buffy said in a dull tone, stepping back to Spike for support and help. He squeezed her hand knowing.  
  
" Hi I'm William, but call me Spike." Spike said introducing himself to the two girls, and the guy. He knew right away they weren't going to get along well. Especially if he thought he still has a bloody cahnce in hell with his girl. If he even trys anything'..he thought to himself.  
  
" Angel. I'm staying with Faith, and Willow here for a few days." Angel said nodding his head, and smiling at Buffy. Buffy had to hold back Spike from stopping him to pounding the hell out of Angel.  
  
Buffy got choked up. She had feelings for Spike, and was starting to like it, but now her old crush comes in to live with her for a few days! What will happen between Spike and Angel?! And why is Cordelia smiling so much at Spike?! HER man....or at least sort of hers. All she knew was, this is going to be a long four days.  
  
______________________  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Happenbetween Angel and Spike? Drusilla and Angel? Willow? Cordelia has felings for Spike? And between the growing love of Buffy and Spike? Can they sneak around behind their friends and Giles' backs to be together? And exactly how much together we talking? lol 


	6. Room Mates

Room Mates  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Wow 50 something reviews! You guys rock! lol. Oh and thanks to artemis for the ideas, I was going to make it exactly like that lol. Oh and for those wondering if this is going to be a B/A fic, read and find out.  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own blah blah...  
  
Summary: Buffy is forced to live in England wiht her moms friend Giles and his son Spike for a while. What happens when the English badboy and American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? B/S.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Buffy helped her friends, and Angel get set up for the next few days. She was standing in her room and suddenly realized...there wasn't enough room for her, Willow, and Cordelia. Angel was sleeping on the couch. Buffy sighed and then beamed from thinking so fast.  
  
" Oh no. How are we going to fit in this room?" Willow asked looking at the somewhat small space.  
  
" Well, I guess I'll just have to share a room with Spike. I think his room in the basement is large enough for the two of us." Buffy said holding back her excitement. Cordelia stared in jealousy.  
  
" Well, uh..Buffy. Since you hate Spike, and it is your room, I could go with him in the basement." Cordelia suggested. Why had this gotten Buffy so reared up? She obviously was trying to hard.  
  
" No Cordy thats fine. I'll survive. I know him better and besides once you get to know him he's pretty...okay." Buffy said. Okay wasn't the word. With their making out sessions, looks, and talks she had a few other words in mind...like incredible.  
  
" Fine. Cordy and me will get started setting up here. Do you need any help carrying your stuff down to Spike's room?" Willow asked as Cordy sighed in frustration. Buffy grabbed some pillows, and a blanket.  
  
" Nah, thats okay. I'll be back up to see how your doing once I get set up down there." Buffy said heading out of the room, and hearing Cordelia flop on the bed in anger. Who did she think she was anyway? I mean, I don't hate him. And I'm closer to him then her.' She thought as she made her way down the stairs. Seeing Angel smile at her.  
  
" Hey Buffy. When you get a minute I think we should talk." Angel said sitting up from the couch.  
  
" Yeah, sure. Just' I need to get my stuff down to Spike's right now." Buffy said opening the basement door.  
  
" Spikes?! Your staying with him?" Angel asked concerned.  
  
" Yes with Spike. Don't worry." Buffy said closing the door behind her. She couldn't of made it down to him fast enough. Spike was sitting on his bed, resting,with his boots off and shirt.  
  
" Ey' luv. Whats with the baggage?" Spike said noticing the things she was carrying.  
  
" Oh, yeah. Uh..there wasn't enough room in my room with us three girls so is it okay if I saty here? Angel is sleeping on the couch." Buffy said holding her breath.  
  
"So were going to be roomies?" Spike asked devilishly.  
  
" Yeah, looks that way." Buffy said hopping on the bed, to the place next to him.  
  
" No complaining here pet. Infact, lets get you all welcomed in and comfortable." Spike said pulling her close to him.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers passionately. She didn't refuse the kiss. She wanted to be closer, needed to be, so she pulled herself up onto him. As he made it deeper, recognizing her request. She pushed him against on the bed flat, straddling him, and she didn't stop kissing him. As his hands went onto her back, a loud knock came from the door to the basement. They stopped their engagement.  
  
" What the bloody hell is it?!" Spike screamed aggrivated from the interruption. His jaw muscles were flexing in frustration. Just then the door swung open and a girl walked down to them. Buffy quickly jumped up off of him.  
  
" Cordelia! What do you want?!" Buffy shouted now angry, wanting to continue. Cordelia side-stepped her and talked directly to Spike.  
  
" Spike, we were wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tonight? Sort of like a welcoming dinner. All of us. And afterwards we could rent a movie and watch it all together, and stay up late?" Cordelia asked. 'Thats it!' Buffy thought.' What did this girl want an ass kicking all the way back to California?! Why doesn't she just throw herself at him!' Buffy thought annoyed.  
  
" Sounds like a bloody plan." Spike said winking at Buffy. Buffy smiled in wonder.  
  
" Great! What time do you want to leave?" Cordelia said with enthusiasm.  
  
" Uh... half hour or so. There's something I have to finish first." Spike said smirking at Buffy.  
  
" Okay, I'll go get ready. I'll tell Willow and Angel." Cordelia said running up the stairs.  
  
" Grand. Tell peaches, and Red." Spike sighed turning to Buffy. She was smiling seductively.  
  
" So what do you have to finish first?" Buffy said getting closer to him.  
  
" This." Spike said grabbing her closer until she was on him. So close she could feel him. She leaned forward and kissed them as they tumbled back on the bed passionately. ----------------------  
  
Buffy and Spike had finally decided to give it quits from their make-out session earlier. Since, Angel complained he was hearing things. Buffy and Spike quickly giggled when they heard this and denied hearing anything. Buffy was dressed in a red top with a black velvet skirt, and her high black boots to match. Willow was in blue jeans and a colorful shirt. Then she saw Cordy, making her way down the stairs, causing herself to look superior. She knew all her tricks.  
  
" Nice outfit." Buffy mumbled as she saw Cordelia's black, fake bad-ass, skanky dress. She was flaunting it infront of Spike. Spike, however, was too busy watching Buffy and glaring Angel, who was also watching Buffy.  
  
" So Spike, read to go? I love your car. Saw it earlier. Very in." She said making her way to him.  
  
" Uh..yeah right. Come on all. Get in my car." He said as they all entered his black car. Buffy sat upfront with Spike. She practically had to knock Cordelia out to get there. Spike was impressed by her determination. They were careful to hold hands under the seat.  
  
Spike had to contain himself as she began to rub his hand in the right places. He smiled at her. The car stopped and they all jumped out. They walked into a nice restaurant called 'Europe's Best'. Spike later told Buffy it had the best food around. They took a table as they were seated.  
  
They had a table wiht booths. Cordelia made her way to Spike, as he groaned obviously wanting to be by Buffy. Buffy sat next to Angel, and Willow. They all ordered their food and began to talk when it was served.  
  
" This is delicious!" Buffy said tasting her food.  
  
" Yeah. England tis' have the best grub'." Spike said taking a bite off his plate.  
  
" So Buffy? Had Spike been making you welcome here? Showing you around, fun times?" Angel asked suspecting Spike hadn't. Buffy smiled.  
  
" More ways than one." Buffy whispered, Spike heard her and smiled back.  
  
" What was that Buffy?" Willow asked not hearing.  
  
" Oh I said...er... he showed me a lot of fun." Buffy said obviously not the best choice of words. She just realized what she said, and started to laugh in her head thinking of the incidents that occured between the two. He had the same thing in his mind.  
  
" So what movie do you guys want to rent tonight?" Cordelia said wanting to break the two's stare at eachother.  
  
" How bout' Queen of the Damned? Vampire flick." Spike suggested.  
  
" I don't know. Scary movies don't agree with me." Willow said creeped. "What about you Buffy? What do you think?" Willow asked.  
  
" I don't know. I suddenly have a new appreciation for scary movies." Buffy said hinting to Spike how he held her earlier. She recalled his arms around her when she jumped from the scary scenes, and wouldn't mind that happening again.  
  
" Well then we have one movie picked. Come on more, its an all nighter, movie night." Cordelia said.  
  
" I think terrifying movies will keep us up all night so..Friday the 13th sounds good." Buffy commented in.  
  
" Right and a love flick for the ladies." Angel said hoping to get props from Buffy.  
  
" Sounds good. Come on we'll go get them now." Willow said as they all finished up their meals and causing Buffy and Spike's legs to stop rubbing against each others' under the table.  
  
They all got up and exited the joint. They headed down the street to the video store.  
  
--------------------  
  
They had all gathered in the living room. They turned the lights out, and put on the movie. Spike sat next to Buffy on the floor. Cordelia sat on the couch behind Spike, and Angel sat left of Buffy, and Willow sat on an armchair. The movie started.  
  
" Does anyone want popcorn?" Buffy said getting up and walking in the kitchen. Spike followed her while Cordelia gazed at him. He entered watching her put popcorn in the microwave.  
  
" Need help?" Spike asked walking over to her and hopping, sitting on the counter.  
  
" Nope I'm good." Buffy said pressing buttons on the machine.  
  
" Come here luv." Spike said pulling Buffy on the counter on his lap. She settled in it comfortabley.  
  
" How am I going to survive these next days?" Buffy asked wearily. Obviously tired and exhausted form everything. Spike wanted to relieve her tention.  
  
" You got me, pet. I'll help you..anyway you want me to." He said, tenderly kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure and relaxation. She began to loosen up and move her head back on him, exposing more of her neck. "Thats my girl. Let it all out." He said as she sighed. He began to work his way form her neck to her mouth.  
  
She turned around completely, forcing her on him. Her arms around his neck, and legs trapped over his. "Sp-Spike." Buffy moaned as he pressed his hands on her. She didn't want him to stop, but knew he had to before someone caught them.  
  
" Buffy." Spike said between gasps of air kissing her.  
  
" We have to s-stop." Buffy said managing the sentence out. "Someone might come in." She said but not releasing her grip on him. He didn't care. He wanted her.  
  
" Buffy? Spike? Is it almost done?" Cordelia shouted from the other room, obviously referring to the popcorn and wondering where they went to.  
  
" Not nearly." Spike whispered kissing her lower neck again. Buffy kissed him one last time before jumping off. He sighed in anger. She took the popcorn out and poured it in a bowl. His cold hands slipped on her waist again, turning her around. She almost dropped the bowl from propping her head up and capturing his lips. She needed him then but knew better. As he pulled away to catch his breath, she headed out of the room. He trailed behind her.  
  
" Took you long enough." Angel said eyeing Spike. Spike glared at him and took his seat next to Buffy on the carpet again.  
  
" Spike, are you sure you don't want to come up here next to me?" Cordelia said.  
  
" Shh I want to hear. What movie is on first?" Buffy asked shutting up her friend.  
  
" A Romance Tale. Its about two people who fall in love, but they have to keep it a secret in fear their families might find out about their affair together. So they sneak behind their backs to be together." Willow informed her best friend, causing Buffy almost to choke on her popcorn.  
  
" You okay luv?" Spike asked concerned but knowing why she said that.  
  
" Okay Buffy?" Angel intruded in. Spike shot him a look.  
  
" Fine, thanks." Buffy said. Angel shook his head and went back to watching the movie.  
  
About half way through the second movie, Willow, Cordelia, Angel, and Buffy had fallen asleep. Spike was the only one up. He was used to staying up late. He switched the television off with the remote, and leaned over to Buffy. Quietly, he picked her up in his arms and making sure no one heard them, went down to his room. She was so light, he thought to himself.  
  
He laid her on his bed and helped her under the blankets. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. She knew his touch all to well, and her eyes shot open slowly.  
  
" Sp-Spike?" Buffy mumbled still half asleep.  
  
" Yeah luv its me. Go to sleep, I'm here. Shut your eyes." Spike said wiping away a strand of her blonde hair that had fallen into her face.  
  
" Stay here." Buffy said between yawns. He walked over and sat down on his side of the bed as she reached for his hand in hers. They fell asleep minutes later.  
  
----------------------  
  
" Spike? Spike wake up." Buffy said. It was almost dawn, and she couldn't risk her friends seeing them together in bed, even though nothing happened.  
  
" Hmmm..." Spike moaned sleepily.  
  
" Come on. We need to get back upstairs before they find out we had gone." Buffy whispered rolling him on his back. His face now faced her.  
  
" Right." Spike said jumping out of bed. She gave him a slihgt morning kiss before heading up the stairs. Spike knew his dad had already gone to work. They slipped in the living room quietly snuggling under a blanket on the floor together. Noticing no one was up yet.  
  
" They should be up soon." Buffy said looking at her friends.  
  
" Are you tired?" Spike said back at her.  
  
" Nah. I slept good last night." Buffy commented. Spike smiled in gratitude.  
  
" Nice to hear." Spike said resting his head back on his arms behind her head.  
  
---------------------  
  
Soon, everyone was up. All the girls had taken showers, and the guys had cleaned themselves up too. They decided to head out to 'Static X' and dance today. Buffy and the girls got all dolled up, and the guys looked hot as usual. Just as they were about to leave, Buffy heard a knock at the door. She opened it and groaned seeing the girls face.  
  
" What do you want Drusilla?!" Buffy said in anger.  
  
________________________  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Who dances with who at the club? What happens afterwards? Review and tell me if you would like the next chapter to finally have them together. Getting the rated R? Or do you think its too early? Please review and let me know! Thanks! 


	7. Sneaking

Sneaking  
  
A/N: Wow thanks so much for all the reviews I'm getting! Keep em' coming! lol.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Want to.  
  
Summary: Buffy is forced to live with her moms friend Rupert Giles and his son Spike in England while shes in New York. What happens when the English badboy and American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? B/S  
  
________________________________  
  
" I came to see if Spikey is home." Drusilla smirked looking inside to spot him. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
" Spikey, is just about to leave." Buffy said immitating her.  
  
" Where might that be?" Drusilla questioned.  
  
" Static X. Were clubbing, my friends came in for a visit." Buffy informed her.  
  
" Oh so there are more airheads like you? Great. Well I wouldn't mind a day out." Drusilla said inviting herself.  
  
" Who the hell invited you? Besides, I'm surprised your out when the sun is up." Buffy spat wickedly.  
  
" Public place. Tell Spike I'll save him a dance, like last time. Only, however, if you don't make a fool out of yourself first." Drusilla said hastily referring to Buffy's drunken stage and jealousy. Buffy slammed the door in her face and watched her walk away down the street.  
  
" Who was that luv?" Spike said coming up behind her and resting his hands on waist.  
  
" Evil black monster from hell. Shes going. If she even dares tries dancing with you then-" Buffy whispered in a fury.  
  
" No sweat lamb. I'll be too busy with you." Spike said devilishly raising his eyebrows. Buffy smiled and leaned up to kiss him but saw Willow enter the room and she sighed and jumped off him.  
  
" Hey guys. Were ready to go get our dance on." Willow said laughing at her own joke.  
  
" Okay." Buffy said as she grabbed Spike's hand and made it outside a moment before the others. Just in time to hear Spike's remark.  
  
" I want that kiss luv." He said playfully.  
  
" Don't worry, you'll get that and more later." Buffy said hopping in his car. The rest followed.  
  
---------------------  
  
" Wow this place is so fab!" Cordelia said as they made their way to an open table sitting down.  
  
" Yeah its so cool." Willow said looking at the live band playing.  
  
" Oh I love this song. Would you like to dance Spike?" Cordelia said with her last effort. He looked at Buffy panickly.  
  
" Uh...actually I was kind of going to sit this one out." Spike lied. Cordelia shrugged.  
  
" Well hey, I'm not going to miss this. I'll be getting my groove on." Willow joked and walked up to the front of the stage and began to dance. Just then Drusilla walked over.  
  
" Spikey want to dance?" Drusilla said smirking.  
  
" No isn't a strong enough word Dru. Piss off." Spike snorted. Drusilla grabbed him by the hand into a corner. "What the bleeding hell Dru! I said no!" Spike yelled. She began to laugh.  
  
" Naughty boy. Tisk' tisk'. Are you forgetting what I know?" Drusilla black-mailed.  
  
" Bullocks. You wouldn't dare." Spike threatened.  
  
" I would, and I will. Unless...however, you dance with me." Drusilla said. Spike glared around at Buffy. 'No he wouldn't hurt her, but he had to. She couldn't find out.' He walked over to their table.  
  
" I...umm..er, I'm going to dance with Dru for a minute." Spike said plainly but depressing. Buffy shot out of her seat.  
  
" What?!" She screamed in disbelief.  
  
" I have to, I don't want to. Just...sorry." He whispered before walking onto the floor with Drusilla. Buffy clenched her fists and sat down. Angel grabbed the opportunity.  
  
" So Buffy.. would you like to dance?" Angel asked extending his hand. She looked at Spike and Dru, and then glanced back to Angel. She didn't want to, but took it anyway. She needed to make Spike jealous.  
  
Spike saw them walk out on the floor together. His jaw dropped. The fast song was playing and they were dancing close, too close for Spike to handle. He clecnched his fists in anger. Thats it, he decided. No. He wouldn't do this, not again. not now. When they've become so close. He pushed Dru away from him.  
  
" I don't care anymore Dru! I'm not dancing with you!" He screamed and ran to the other couple dancing.  
  
Spike grabbed Angel and flew him backwards, smashing on the floor hard into Drusilla who had followed Spike. Angel got up in a hurry.  
  
" What the hell man?!" Angel shouted.  
  
" Sorry peaches. We need to go." Spike said running off with Buffy in his hand onto the top balcony so they could talk in peace. They sat at a table.  
  
" I can not believe you just did that!" Buffy shouted referring to their dance, and Angel.  
  
" Well I had to. Drusilla has black-mail on me. I didn't want to hurt you, I would never want to hurt you Buffy." Spike said tenderly.  
  
" I know. Whats the blackmail?" Buffy asked curious.  
  
" I er...uh... write poetry. She knows a few. Stupid I know..but with my bloody image I didn't want you to think I was a wanker like..well...Angel." Spike said as they began to laugh easily. He knew he had just lied to her, but he didn't want to tell her the real black mail. Not now.  
  
" No. I think its sweet. And I'm sorry for dancing with Angel just to get you jealous." Buffy admitted. He pulled her close into a soft, tender kiss before releasing.  
  
" Well I think I deserve credit for that." Spike said pointing to Angel and Drusilla, who were now dancing together.  
  
" I can't believe that!" Buffy said in amazement. Angel and Drusilla?! Wrong was not even the right word for it.  
  
" Well do you want to dance?" Spike asked compassionately.  
  
" Finally a dance with you? Are you sure I'm worthy enough?" Buffy joked as they walked down to the floor. Just as they stepped onto it, a slow song came on.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. She rested her head on his chest, and all else fell.  
  
She couldn't breathe right then. The scent of him sent her mind sprawling in all different places. His hand began to move from her petite waist up her back and riding over her curves and outlining the spots that made sent shivers down her body. She began to move her hands around his neck and down infront resting on his hard chest. He cringed at the touch of her. Smelling her hair, feeling her hands. A resistence was impossible.  
  
" Buffy...?..." Spike breathed locking eyes with her.  
  
" Spike." Buffy moaned more of a statement.  
  
----------------------  
  
When they arrived home everyone was beat, except of course, Spike and Buffy. Cordelia and Willow went upstairs to sleep fast, and Angel had almost collapsed on the floor before reaching the couch. Mr. Giles had already fallen asleep hours ago. Spike took Buffy down to his room, or better, their room...for now.  
  
Spike had closed the door behind him. He walked down to her and grabbed her fiercely into a kiss. She could sense the want in his eyes, and she saw it coming. She wanted it to happen, and knew it was going to sooner or later. Best sooner..right?  
  
Buffy returned the kiss with the same passion and fire he had given her moments before. He let out a slight groan deep from his chest as he moved kissing her neck. Her eyes widened at the sensation of him. She let him continue his work on her neck as she began to move her hands to his shirt feeling his back.  
  
Spike stopped feeling her warm hands. She leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. She wanted to be closer, needed to be. She didn't care if it was wrong, because it seemed so right. She knew from the first day she met him this would happen. Ever since she locked eyes with the bleached wonder. Was it fate?  
  
Breaking away from the kiss for much needed air she could only whisper three words to seal it. As if expecting. "I want you." She spoke the words slowly and stumbled in his eyes of consentration upon her. He lifted her up and she came down on him, and could feel every inch of him. Could feel his breath on her skin. He trapped her between his arms, and rested on the wall for support in her movements.  
  
She pulled his shirt off, as he worked on hers. Forcing herself up to his height, and on him. As they both made their way to the bed. ------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay you know what happened there lol. I didn't want to get too much into it. . Also, right now I'm sick with a cold but I'll try to update soon. Please review! Thanks. And it only gets better from here... 


	8. Cat Fight

Cat Fight  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who wished me well! You made my day! And a lot of people requested a cat fight so you got your wish!...  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Disclaimer: Top of my birthday and Christmas list- Spike.  
  
Summary: Buffy is forced to live with her moms friend Giles and his son Spike in England for a while. What happens when the English badboy and American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? B/S  
  
______________________  
  
Buffy sat up with a struggle in the bed. She was slightly sore from last night. Spike was already up, and just entered the room with a towel around his waist, he obviously just took a shower.  
  
" Morning luv." Spike said coming into eyesight. Buffy smiled.  
  
" Morning. What time is it?" Buffy asked rubbing her eyes adjusting to the dim light.  
  
" Ah round' 10. Are you alright pet? Seem...roughed up a bit. Did I take it too hard?" Spike asked seeing her get up. Buffy refused to let him see she was hurting.  
  
" No. Not at all. Uh...I'm going to go take a shower upstairs, and..stuff." Buffy said running up the stairs as Spike gave her an odd look.  
  
Buffy reached the living room before she heard Angel call out to her.  
  
" Buffy!" Angel called forcing Buffy to turn to him. She walked over to him.  
  
" Hey Angel. What's up?" Buffy said as she began to sit down but thought better not to.  
  
" Listen, we really haven't gotten a chance to talk since I arrived. And since were leaving tomorrow, can we talk tonight?" Angel asked. Buffy gulped.  
  
" Oh..sure. Later much needed talk. Check." Buffy yelled running up the stairs as fast as she could...and right then it was pretty slow.  
  
" Buffy! Hey, come in here for a second." Willow and Cordelia called as she reached the top stairs.  
  
" What the hell? Does no one want me to take a shower?!" Buffy mumbled angrily under her breath.  
  
" We were wondering if tonight could be like a girls night. You know, talk, gossip, pig out?" Willow said enthusiastically. Buffy rolled her eyes, now this was getting out of hand here.  
  
" Sure, sounds like fun." Buffy said walking out of the room. Okay so on her 'To Do' list for today- talk with Angel, girls night with the girls, and keep her and Spike's relationship on the down low. Wonderful.  
  
------------------------  
  
As Buffy finished her long shower she got dressed comfortable for today, since it wasn't looking like she was going out anytime soon. As long as she had Captain Chatterbox (Angel), in the house, and The Quality Time duo watching her. So, she put on white sweatpants and a cute sweatshirt to match and socks.  
  
" Yup, very comfy indeed. Watch out Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Buffy will knock you off your pedastool." Buffy said in her mirror. She walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen where everyone was eating.  
  
" Buffy, finally decided to join us, eh?" Spike asked smirking.  
  
" Well what can I say? Beauty takes time, and I'm on the clock." Buffy smirked back as she took a seat next to Willow at the table.  
  
" Alright well I'm meeting the boys. See you all later." Spike said getting up from the table.  
  
" Without asking your dad first? Rebel." Buffy said laughing.  
  
" Well what can I tell you babie? I've always been bad." Spike said putting on his long duster and walking out of the house.  
  
" So Buffy? You seem to be getting along with Spike afterall. He isn't so bad I guess when you get to know him?" Cordelia asked. Almost causing Buffy to choke on her Coco- puff cereal she was chomping on.  
  
" Uh...yeah he's umm..cool." Buffy mumbled. " So Angel? Any plans for today?" Buffy asked quickly diverting the subject to him.  
  
" Yes, actually Drusilla's coming over here today. She should be here soon." Angel corrected making Buffy spit out her juice that she just deposited in her mouth.  
  
" What?! No way in hell! That son of a-" Buffy said angrily but thankfully Willow interrupted.  
  
" Thats fine. As long as she doesn't start with Buffy." Willow said as she nodded to her friend.  
  
" Drusilla? Isn't that the goth looking girl that was at the club? I mean whats with her clothes? Hello the dark ages are over here people! And one word- sunlight." Cordelia said mockingly getting high fives from her friends and laughing.  
  
" I so know! I so said that to Spike the other night." Buffy said gasping for air.  
  
" No you didn't." Angel corrected.  
  
" Did too." Buffy said.  
  
" Did not."  
  
" Did."  
  
"Didn't."  
  
" Okay lets stop being 4 year olds here please. Thanks." Willow said breaking up their childish fight.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Cordelia ran over to get it before the others. Opening it, to reveal Dru.  
  
" I'm sorry. No one ordered a whore today. Can you petal someone else sister?" Cordelia spat as the others laughed behind her. Angel came and pushed Cordy out of the way, so Drusilla could enter.  
  
" Angel. How are you?" Drusilla asked putting her arm on his cheek.  
  
" Apparently not as bad as your breath. Two words say it with me- breath mint." Buffy mocked waving her hand in the air as Drusilla shot her a look of death.  
  
" Whoa now. Calm down here." Willow said interpreting a peace maker.  
  
" Thats okay Maple, I'm fine." Drusilla said hastily referring to Willow's name.  
  
" Its Willow." Cordelia corrected her.  
  
" Isn't that what I said?" Drusilla laughed but Buffy decided to pay her back.  
  
" No its okay guys. No one can have such a simpler name then Drusilla. Our bad." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
" Step aside Beffy." Drusilla mocked.  
  
" Let me spell it out for you. My name is B-U-F-F-Y." Buffy said emphasizing the words.  
  
" Oh I thought you spelled it B-I-T-C-H-Y." Drusilla spat.  
  
" Well you thought a lot of things wrong. Like that hair! Hello! Is that like a dead squirrel in there?" Cordelia laughed with Willow.  
  
" Girls! That's enough! Now if you don't have nothing nice to say-" Angel began but was cut off by Buffy.  
  
" Beat the gothic barbie's ass!" Buffy said side- stepping Angel and slapping Drusilla hard in the face.  
  
" You bitch!" Drusilla yelled slapping Buffy back. Just as she did, Cordelia jumped in the air and flew herself on Drusilla knocking her to the ground.  
  
" Hey don't touch my best friend!" Cordelia said as she was pulling her hair.  
  
" Yeah!" Willow said bending down. Drusilla flipped Cordelia on her back and jumped on her feet to knock Willow down.  
  
" Thats it!" Buffy said as she punched Dru in the nose as some blood poured out. Drusilla pushed Buffy into a wall.  
  
" Ladies! Stop!" Angel shouted as he blocked Drusilla so she couldn't get to Buffy or Willow. Cordelia did a sneak attack and kicked her in the back of hre legs on her shins as she dropped to the ground in a loud thump.  
  
" Oh here we go." Angel mumbled as all four girls beat the living crap out of each other, and he was trying to stop it.  
  
------------------------  
  
Spike walked in the door a little while later to see blood on the carpet and loud noises coming from the living room. He threw his coat off and ran in there like lightening. Only to find Buffy and Drusilla fighting, Willow fending off Angel to stop him from putting an end to the fight, and Cordelia picking up a lamp to smash in Drusilla's back.  
  
" What the bloody hell is going on?!!!" Spike yelled rushing over to Cordelia and pulling the lamp out of her hands and back to its appropriate spot. Spike threw Cordelia on the couch, and helped Angel get Willow off him so they could stop Drusilla and Buffy.  
  
" Buffy stop!" Spike yelled grabbing her arms and lifting her over his shoulders, as Angel held back Dru. " Are you bits out of your bleeding minds?!" Spike shouted.  
  
" Dru I think you better go. I'll walk you home." Angel said walking out the door with the bruised Drusilla.  
  
Spike planted Buffy on her feet as all three girls started laughing and smiling like they had a blast.  
  
" Alright girls! We kicked major ass! Did you see her?!" Buffy said as they exchanged high fives again. Spike was speechless and confused.  
  
" Yeah she dropped like a Macy's credit card on clearence!" Cordy shouted.  
  
" Yeah we were like 'oh no you don't, Charlies Angel's on her!" Willow joined in on the excitement.  
  
" That was so fun, but painful. It was so..I mean..er, not cool. Bad, very bad." Buffy said getting Spike's pissed off expression.  
  
" Are you off your bloody birds?! All of you? I leave, come home to see the house a wreck, and its like Death War Zone in here! What were you thinking?!" Spike shouted at them as they all stopped giggling.  
  
" Well what can we say Spike? We've always been bad." Buffy said immitating him earlier as she grabbed her friends' hands and led them upstairs. Spike began to pick up their mess.  
  
-----------------  
  
" So Buffy...truth or dare?" Cordelia asked Buffy a while later in their room. They were having their girls night playing 'Truth or Dare.' They were all in their pajamas and had gotten cleaned up.  
  
" Uh...truth." Buffy said excitedly.  
  
" Alright. Have you...ever kissed or dreamed about kissing Spike?" Cordelia asked as Buffy's eyes widened. 'Oh my God! This is not happening, she didn't just ask that!' Buffy's mind told her.  
  
" Uh..um.." Buffy stammered.  
  
" The truth remember." Willow reminded her. Buffy shut her eyes tightly.  
  
" Yes...both." Buffy said opening her eyes to see her friends reactions. Cordelia and Willow gasped at the same time. Not mad at all, but excited.  
  
" Really? Wow!" Willow said in jealousy.  
  
" Was it good?" Cordelia asked interested.  
  
" Cordy!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"What?! I'm just curious. So?...." Cordelia hasseled.  
  
" Amazing." Buffy admitted burrowing her face in a pillow. " Now your turn Willow. Truth or dare?" Buffy asked. She already knew the answer. Willow was always a 'truth' girl. Not one much for risks.  
  
" Truth." Willow said getting 'I knew that was coming' expressions from her friends.  
  
" Do you like anyone? Or...have a secret boyfriend we don't know about?" Buffy asked just as Spike entered their room with a bowl of chips.  
  
" Willow has a boyfriend? Oh, uh, not that you wouldn't. Your very attractive...not that I like you.. oh but not that theres something not to like. Anyone hungry? I know I am." Spike said shoving some chips in his mouth in embarrassment so he wouldn't have to talk.  
  
" Are you sure you can fit some food in since your foots in there?" Buffy said jokingly.  
  
" Well I happened to over hear your conversation bringing you snacks." Spike said in his defense.  
  
" Yup, that or its one really lame excuse to listen to our conversations." Buffy said grabbing the food from him.  
  
" Alright I'm leaving....I'm leaving." Spike said heading towards the door. Cordelia called out to him.  
  
" Wait! Spike! Stay!" Cordy screamed getting confused looks from both Buffy and Willow.  
  
" What are you doing Cordy?" Buffy and Willow both asked.  
  
" Trust me. Spike, we were playing Truth or Dare. Would you like to play? It'll be fun." Cordelia said. Spike caught the embarrassed look on Buffy's face then and he couldn't walk away now.  
  
" Sure." He said sitting down on the bed with them.  
  
" Great. Well okay... Buffy just said she kissed you and you were an amazing kisser-" Cordelia began but interrupted by Buffy yelling.  
  
" Cordelia!!" She shouted in embarassment.  
  
" Anyway, how would you rate Buffy?" Cordelia asked as Buffy's mouth dropped and eyes shot wide open.  
  
" Cordelia I'm going to kill you." Buffy muttered to herself. Spike smiled seductively.  
  
" I'm not sure. I forget, refresh my memory?" Spike said biting his lower lip.  
  
" Spike! I....er, no." Buffy muttered knowing he was lying. He knew damn well how she kissed.... and did other things.  
  
" Come on Buffy. Just a minute kiss. It'll be fun." Cordelia smiled. Buffy thought she could just shove that smile up her-  
  
" What do you say luv?" Spike asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Buffy sighed, She knew she wasn't going to win this.  
  
" Fine. But just a minute." She said leaning towards him.  
  
He captured her lips in a fiery kiss again. As her hands found there way around his neck, caressing his hair. He angled her head so he could have more of her mouth. As he pulled her closer, a moan escaped from her. As they broke apart for air. They suddenly realized the two girls had been there the whole time. Buffy's face went bright red as they both looked at the girls who stood starry-eyed.  
  
" Wow." Was all either of them could say.  
  
" Right then. Need be going, see ya round' Goldilocks." Spike said moving his hand away from her waist and walking out of the room, avoiding the statements that would be made.  
  
" So?.." Buffy said looking around pressing her hands to her lips that were now sore from the passion of the kiss.  
  
" Wow." Was all Buffy heard again as a smile escaped her face.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay I had fun with that chapter.lol. Thanks again for all the reviews and to everyone who wished me well :) . So you requested a fight, I gave you a fight and the Spuffy. lol. Please read and review and I'll update soon!! 


	9. Past and Present Collide

Past And Present Collide  
  
A/N: Okay again thanks for the reviews! Love them and keep em' coming lol. Got part of this from Miss Congeniality the movie.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Disclaimer: In my mind I own Spike, but reality tells me otherwise. Damn you Joss! lol.  
  
Summary: Buffy is forced to live in England wiht her mom's friend Giles and his son Spike for a while. What happens when the English badboy and American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? B/S  
  
_______________________  
  
" Guys aren't you going to say something? Anything?" Buffy asked cooly to her friends as they looked at eachother and stared at Buffy.  
  
" You so like him." Cordelia said after a long pause. Buffy almost choked on the chips she was muching on.  
  
" Spike? Your crazy. No way." Buffy said lying. She hid her hands under her pillow. SHe always did fidget when she was nervous.  
  
" Way." Willow replied.  
  
" Alright well as much as I would like to continue this fascinating conversation, I promised Angel we would talk." Buffy said getting up and heading out the door for downstairs.  
  
" Whew. Thank God I got out of that." Buffy mumbled to herself walking into the living room only to find Spike laying down on the couch watching t.v. She looked around for Angel, but didn't spot him.  
  
" Ello' Goldilocks. Looking for me?" Spike asked raising his eyebrows and smirking. Buffy had to laugh at how adorable he was.  
  
" Nope. I'm Angel bound. Have you seen him?" Buffy asked sitting down next to Spike on the couch.  
  
" Can't say I've seen the whelp. The last time I saw him he was-" Spike began but didn't need to go on as Buffy filled in the rest of his sentence.  
  
" Walking Dru home. Eww I shudder the thought." Buffy said shivering of him and Drusilla together.  
  
" You think their... " Spike said wincing in disgust.  
  
" Well I feel a sudden change of subject is in order here." Buffy sighed resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
" What are you still doing down here pet?" Spike asked confused.  
  
" Hiding with a tad bit of sneaking." Buffy smirked running her hands slightly through his ruffled hair.  
  
" Ahh I see. Well your welcome to stay here. Especially right here." Spike said lifting her up on his lap and kissing her with pressure as it became deeper. Spike's hands found his way to her petite waist as hers tangled around his neck. Just then they heard a door slam and someone was behind them.  
  
" Buffy?" Angel asked in disbelief, moving his head to see who she was cozy with on the couch. "Spike?!" Angel screamed.  
  
" Oh...Angel hey. Your home. Thats nice." Buffy said hoping he didn't see what she thought he did.  
  
" Why were you..and him...what exactly were you doing?" Angel asked outstretching his hands as they were beginning to twitch.  
  
" Wow the pounce is that dense huh? Well let me spell it out for you, we were-" Spike said but Buffy shot him a look.  
  
" Spike?" Buffy said through clenching teeth sweetly.  
  
" Yeah?" He asked.  
  
" Shut up." Buffy said just realizing she was still in his lap. She quickly jumped off.  
  
" Okay. It's late. This is way too strange, so I'm going to go to bed now and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Angel said giving them both confusing looks and walking away shaking his head.  
  
" Did that just really happen?" Buffy asked not believing that just got away with that.  
  
" Yeah it did. Wow." Spike breathed escaping a lecture from the wanker.  
  
" I should go." Buffy said heading for the stairs. Spike breathed in anger.  
  
" Don't." He called out causing her to turn around.  
  
" No its just, my friends are upstairs waiting and I don't want them seeing further then what Angel did so... goodnight." Buffy said blowing him a kiss.  
  
" Right then. Night luv." He whispered turning back the telly as she headed upstairs.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The night went by pretty smoothly. They talked, gossiped, make-overs and finally around 3:00 fell asleep. Her friends would be going back tomorrow, and it would be like they never came. She was starting to miss her mom more and wondered why she didn't call often. Also, there was this tiny voice in the back of her head telling her this good feeling wouldn't last, and it would only be a matter of time when she would be on a plane back to California.  
  
The same place she was born, the place where she got her first job, the same people, and the same things happening. Everything that used to be crutcial to Buffy now seemed pointless or pety. Her visit really opened her eyes to the world, and to herself. She would go back to Sunnydale High, and hang with her friends, talk about boys, fashion, and rag on people.  
  
'Yup that was her life.' She thought as she watched her friends sleep. Usually over the normal sleepovers her friends and her had were fun for her, but all this won't matter in the future. And she was starting to think Spike was right, they were superficial. Although she would never admit it to him. And then she fell asleep, weary from all her thoughts.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Buffy! Wake up! Our plane leaves in an hour!" Willow said shaking Buffy out of her slumber.  
  
" 5 more minutes mommy." Buffy whispered covering her face.  
  
" Come on Buffy get your butt up or I'm going to have to cut all of your credit cards up.." Willow black-mailed. It worked...Buffy jumped up.  
  
" No! My butts' up!" She yelled laughing.  
  
" About time girl." Cordelia said.  
  
" Well you know me, I wake for no one." Buffy said jokingly walking over to her closet.  
  
" Bet you would wake for Spike." Cordelia mumbled getting looks form both friends.  
  
" No, you see then I would knock him out and go back to sleep." Buffy said giggling with Willow.  
  
" Oh my bad." Cordelia smirked.  
  
" It really is." Buffy replied smiling a cheesey smile.  
  
" Alright enough out of you two. Cordy do you have everything packed?" Willow asked looking around for more of her stuff.  
  
" Yeah I think so. Ugh..I can't wait for the plane ride home. I swear, if see another Chevy Chase movie I will personally tell daddy to fire everyone on the plane." Cordelia spat smacking her head. 'So it wasn't just her doing that?' Buffy thought.  
  
" I can't believe your leaving already!" Buffy said picking out her ensamble for the day.  
  
" I know. But hey you'll be back home in a week, and everything will be the same again." Willow reminded her. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yeah." She said not completely sure if she was happy or sad about that.  
  
" Angel's all ready. He said he wanted to talk to you when your ready." Cordelia said nodding in Buffy's direction.  
  
" Oh great." Buffy thought of what he would like to chat about. Spike? Her? Them? Oh the conversation could go on for centuries. Buffy thought as she got dressed in the other room and headed out.  
  
" Buffy, hi. Sit down." Angel greeted her at the table. She nodded and sat down next to him.  
  
" Listen, I've been thinking. I don't know what I saw last night, and I don't think I want to know. You and Spike together is...different." Angel said spacing out.  
  
" Your telling me." Buffy said. " But that doesn't change anything." She told him.  
  
" I know. When you go back home though, will it last?" Angel asked. Buffy had no idea how to answer, if there was an answer.  
  
" Maybe. I hope so." She said pondering her answer.  
  
" Well I don't know how you feel for me. But I would like us to be friends." Angel said.  
  
" I'd like that too." Buffy said smiling and giving him a hug.  
  
-------------------  
  
" I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Buffy said hugging Willow and moving to Cordelia at the door as they stood with their bags in hand.  
  
" I'll miss you too!" Willow said hugging her back.  
  
" See you in a week Buffy. Miss you." Cordelia said breaking away from her.  
  
" Bye Angel." Buffy said giving him one last hug as Angel turned to Spike.  
  
" Take care of her." Angel whispered to Spike.  
  
" Until the end of time." Spike said back as they walked out the door.  
  
" And thats it. Their gone." Buffy sighed. Spike rubbing her neck.  
  
" So its just you and me again pet." Spike said looking her in the eye.  
  
" Yeah, that and I get to have my room back." Buffy said getting cheery.  
  
" Oh I was just starting to like you and me alone in my room." Spike smirked.  
  
" Well maybe things won't change that much." Buffy said taking his hand in hers.  
  
_________________  
  
A/N: Hey, Sorry for the long wait to update. I'm kind of having a writers block so if you have any ideas you can tell me in your review. Thanks. Okay well that chapter was just basically her friends leaving and Angel finding out about her and Spike. Good stuff coming soon, don't worry. Please review!! 


	10. History Lesson From Above

History Lesson From Above  
  
A/N: Hey. Well I thank everyone who reviewed! Over 100 reviews yes!! lol. Okay well here it is.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Disclaimer: I'm married to Spike...okay no I'm not but hey, a girl can dream.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is forced to lived with her moms friend Giles and his son Spike in England for a while. What happens when the English badboy and American sweetheart take hatred and passion to a whole new level? B/S  
  
_________________________  
  
" What ya' looking at?" Buffy said coming up behind Spike on his bed and wrapping her arms around his waist. Spike was holding a rectangular picture frame in his hands. She couldn't get a glimpse at what the picture was though.  
  
" Oh, er..nothing. It's nothing." Spike said getting up and sliding it back in a drawer. Buffy looked confused, but decided not to push it.  
  
" Okay. So what are you doing down here, all by your lonesome?" Buffy asked smirking as he came by her side.  
  
" Not alone anymore am I?" Spike asked kissing her bare shoulder.  
  
" Nope. Buffy to the rescue. See if you were alone, you might of actually been thinking." Buffy said attempting a fake gasp.  
  
" I always think when your with me...my thoughts,however are-" Spike replied smiling. Buffy nudged him in the shoulder.  
  
" Stop there. I don't want to know." Buffy said playfully wrapping her arms around him into a hug.  
  
" Hey are you doing anything tonight?" Spike asked as she pulled away to meet his eyes.  
  
" Well I have scheduled in a rousing game of peanuckle, but I guess I could push that over just for you." She said sarcastically making him smile.  
  
" Good because I um..thought I could show you somewhere. It's a surprise." Spike said more seriously.  
  
" Sure. It's either that or watching a re-run of Nash Bridges with your dad." Buffy said laughing with him.  
  
" Dear old da' could use the company..." Spike said teasingly recievign a punch in the shoulder from Buffy.  
  
" Don't you dare!" Buffy screamed tackling him back on the bed.  
  
" Well we got some time to kill. What do you suggest we do?" Spike asked kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
" Oh I could think of a few things.." Buffy said capturing his lips again more fiercely.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Buffy! Hurry up!" Spike screamed up the stairs a little while later. Just then Giles emerged from the corner of the room, smiling at his son.  
  
" Ello' William. Taking Buffy out?" Giles asked putting a hand on his sons shoulder.  
  
" Its Spike, and yes." Spike confirmed gently. Giles took off his glasses.  
  
" Your my son, and I refuse to call you anything then the name your mother gave you." Giles retorted a bit angry form his sons stubbornness.  
  
" Mum is dead. Get used to it, I have." Spike said backing away from his father. Giles' face looked a hurt form his sons outburst.  
  
" Yes she is. I have to er, work." Giles said heading up the stairs passing Buffy.  
  
" Mr. Giles." Buffy said to him. He gave a slight nod. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Spikes attention snapped up form the floor where he hid his tears to her. He quickly wiped them away and stared at her. She was lovely.  
  
" Ready William?" Buffy joked as he took her hand.  
  
" Ready Elizabeth." Spike smirked as they headed out of the quiet house.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
" Wow. This place is...amazing." Buffy breathed as she took her seat on the blanket next to Spike.  
  
They were sitting on top of a hill, and the view was spectacular. They could see the whole town and miles to come. City lights, and streetlamps were shining. The stars were brighter then she ever remembered seeing them, and she was sitting next to Spike on a blanket, watching all over as if the world were theirs and it was waiting for them to taste all of its wonders. And as he held her to him, it all seemed....perfect.  
  
"What a view, ey luv?" Spike whispered taking in all of his surroundings.  
  
" How did you find this place?" Buffy asked slowly.  
  
" I come up here to think, or be alone. When my mom died I needed to get out of the house. Go somewhere...anywhere but there. So I got in my car and drove until I couldn't see it was so dark out. Guess' the Powers That Be led me here. I sat here all night crying and thinking. And if you tell anyone about that I'll deny." Spike said in a serious tone of matter. Buffy hung on every last detail.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Buffy asked dumbly. She knew it was his mom, but she felt she needed to ask.  
  
" Everything. Why me? Why my mum? How is my da' going to be? I started hating not only myself, but everyone around me. I kept away from my da'. Thought it be too painful to be around him. I blockaded myself from the world." Spike said his voice breaking as he went on. Buffy wrapped her arms arounnd him more, as if gesturing to go on.  
  
" What happened?" Buffy asked, she knew it was hard for him to tell this. He gave her a slight smile.  
  
" I started to change. Changed my appearence, attitude, the people I hung around with, and the things I did. Changed it all. I guess I kind of felt if they didn't know me, the real me, they wouldn't care. I wouldn't care. Suppose you can say I turned badass over night." Spike smirked at that last sentence. Buffy was listening intently.  
  
" Your dad didn't care that you changed? And what you did?" Buffy asked hardly believing that. Mr. Giles seemed the responsible, ro-model type of father.  
  
" No, not at first. Ya' see, after mum died, he started working more, finding things to do, filling up his schedule so he didn't have to be home a lot. I guess I reminded him of her, and it was hard. I figured, that he thought having something to do every second of the day meant no time for crying, or thinking about her...or me." Spike said harshly. Buffy could see his ice blue eyes watering and hugged him more. He was sharing his life story, why he was the way he was.  
  
" I'm sure he loves you very much. But loosing someone made it harder." Buffy tried to comfort him but only made him look in disgust.  
  
" I know he loves me. I guess I blamed him for what happened. So I started acting out." Spike said getting a confused look from Buffy.  
  
" Acting out? How?" She asked not really sure of what he was going to say.  
  
" Started hanging out with my new mates, they were into stealing, smoking, drinking, partying. Anything. You name it, we did it. Thats how I met Dru." Spike said thinking of the memories.  
  
" Oh. So you didn't pick her up at the Adams Family Reunion convention?" Buffy joked, but Spike just continued on with his story.  
  
" I thought she was wonderful. What a magnificent creature she was. Entranced me with her every word, every movement. A sure black rose she was." Spike said getting lost in his words.  
  
" Are you sure were talking about the same Drusilla?" Buffy laughed inside.  
  
" I wanted to learn more about everything. She held the wonders of the earth in her palms. Sure I knew she was a bit loose in the nut, guess thats why my mates didn't take to her too well. I didn't care, I wanted to be with her..always be with her. She embraced me. It was a feeling of rush and energy. I couldn't get enough of it." Spike explained shaking his head off now and then.  
  
" So what happened?" Buffy sounded very interested, her gaze never leaving his.  
  
" Now Dru, was into bad boys. I guess I took to that category, since I you know, changed. I felt obligated to do more. I started stealing more, took up smoking, getting drunk and partying with her right there. Once, I was so depressed thinking about mum, that I went to Dru. We got drunk, and she started rambling on about a city in flames." Spike began, she noticed his eyes were glistening when he mentioned the word 'flames'.  
  
" City in flames? What did-" Buffy began confused but Spike cut her off.  
  
" City in flames is like fire in hell Dru whispered to me. I gave her what she wanted. I lit a building on fire with my lighter. I didn't care who died, didn't care if I died. I wanted to see it burn, see it all burn. Stupid git I was. Police came, took me in for the night." Spike smiled at that last part. Only, it was a mysterious smile, devilicous.  
  
" And Dru?" Buffy asked concentrating.  
  
" She said it was me, all me. Helpless duck she was. Ha! So I went in alone. A night in there opened my eyes a bit." Spike breathed showing her a scar on his brow.  
  
" Couldn't your dad bail you out?" Buffy asked.  
  
" He could of. If he wasn't 'working'. When I got out, broke up with Dru. Gave up stealing, partying a lot. Grant you, I have a drink and party here and there. But not like before. Thought it was too high risk and not enough reward. I didn't want to ruin my life again. She wasn't worth it. But I can never escape my rep. Guess' I'm a badboy at heart." Spike smirked ending his tale.  
  
" I don't think so. I think thats what you want people to think so they don't see the real you. Don't see your pain and past. But I like you either way." Buffy said giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
" English badboy has its perks. What about you?" Spike asked shifting the conversation her way.  
  
" Nah. More of an American sweetheart here. I like to stay on the other side of the law." Buffy joked nudging him in the side.  
  
" What side is that pet?" Spike asked gripping her close to him.  
  
" The side without the bars." Buffy joked laughing with him.  
  
" So tell me more about you. I know your mum, do you have a dad?" As soon as Spike spoke these words Buffy became serious and edgy.  
  
" No..well yes, techniqually. I wouldn't consider him one though. Never calls, I don't think he even saw me once in the last three years. I don't really think he cares. Him and my mom got divorced a year ago. Said it wasn't my fault, but I never fully believed it." Buffy said clinging onto him.  
  
" Some people are just not meant for eachother luv. Its not your fault." Spike whispered in her ear.  
  
" Maybe, maybe not. I kept thinking, if I were smarter, righter, behaved more, athletic. This and that, maybe they would of stayed together. But I knew I was fooling myself." Buffy said fighting back tears.  
  
" Its okay. It wasn't your fault, pet. Your perfect the way you are." Spike said holding her.  
  
" So I moved to Sunnydale with my mom, while he stayed in L.A I met new friends, and started a new life. It was cool for a while but everything started to get...boring, stupid, artificial." Buffy spoike the words hatefully.  
  
" What do you mean?" Spike asked.  
  
" Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, my family, my life there. But here its so...good, new, exciting, real. It feels right here. I don't want to go back knowing I need to act some way that isn't me, act the way they want me to. I want to stay here with you." Buffy said clasping her eyes shut.  
  
" New things get old fast, luv. I want you to stay too." Spike said but knew it couldn't be.  
  
" I don't want to leave you." Buffy whispered to him.  
  
" Who knows? Maybe we'll see eachother soon. Make a wish." Spike said lowering his gaze.  
  
" I hope so." Buffy said secretly wishing on a star.  
  
" Yeah. Sooner then you think, kitten." Spike whispered looking up at the sky.  
  
_________________________  
  
A/N: Okay sorry it took me so long to update. Got over my writers block lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all your suggestions. Anyone guess whats going to happen? Keep on reviewing please! Thanks! Love ya- 


	11. Sure Thing

Sure Thing  
  
A/N: Like oh my gosh! I can not believe I waited THIS long to update! I know all of you wanted to punch my lights out for making you wait lol. But I have come through. I give you the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Alright Joss, I tried asking politely, now I will have to raise my voice. "JOSS I WANT SPIKE!" lol.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is forced to live with her moms' friend Giles and his son Spike in England in for a while. What happens when the American sweetheart and English badboy take hatred and passion to a whole new level? B/S  
  
Come with me my gentle viewers as we explore the next chapter of All England Has. Haha Sorry got a little Andrew on ya' there. My bad. Back to the story.... ____________________  
  
"I know, mom. Yes, I got everything packed and ready. Yeah, I'll make sure to thank Giles...alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. Miss you, bye." Buffy said hanging up the phone in her bedroom.  
  
And that was it. She would be leaving tomorrow, and she didn't know what she was feeling. She glanced around her room. Of course, not her room...not anymore anyway. It was an empty, plain, white room. Her room was in Sunnydale, in a two story white house, on Revello drive. Nope...this was just...temporary.  
  
All of her belongings had been packed away in suitcases. No more pink pillows, fluffy comforters, or pieces of art anywhere. No more girly accessories, or anything. Yup, that was what this room was....empty, plain, and white. It had been like a picture she saw one time. Dull and depressing.  
  
She decided to go down and display some quality time with her boyfriend. 'Boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend? Spike. William. My boyfriend. Hi, this is Spike, my boyfriend. That sounds nice. Really nice.' She thought as she made her way down the stairs. 'Lets just hope it stays that way.' Buffy said as she grew a fake smile.  
  
Spike wasn't in his room, or the living room, or in the kitchen. He wasn't outfront. She was just about to call out his name when she saw a dark figure on the balcony outback. She walked over, slid the glass door and took in the wonderful atmosphere.  
  
"Ello, luv. All packed?" Spike asked looking out across the town, without once turning toward her. He was leaning on the black bars on the balcony. She walked over to him and stood watching there.  
  
"Yup. This view is beautiful." She said while resting her hand on his.  
  
" Not as beautiful as you are." He chuckled at her weak expression. "L'right, cheesy line. Got that." Spike finished laughing with her.  
  
" I'm going to miss all of this." She said as her hand went out, like a showcase girl, expressing the scenery if it had been a piece of art.As Vanna White.  
  
"Like what, pet?" He asked as she knew he would.  
  
"The view, the clothes, the shops, the feeling.....and you." Buffy said as he turned to face her now.  
  
"I'll miss you too. But we'll see each other soon, luv." Spike said as she looked back up into his eyes.  
  
"Maybe. Hopefully. But it doesn't make it hurt any less." Buffy reminded him. He shook his head.  
  
" Yeah. I know." Spike said as he felt compelled to hold her, tell her he loved her so much, and they would see each other soon. But he didn't know that. Nothing's a sure thing.  
  
He turned toward her and saw a tear glide down her cheek. He looked into her green eyes and say they were glistening with tears. He moved to her and wiped the tear away gently.  
  
" Spike?" Buffy asked as he moved her so he could face her.  
  
"Hm..?" He asked warmly.  
  
" Do you love me?" She asked, as a confused expression spread across his face, confused with her outburst.He paused for a minute, considering the question. But he knew the answer. He always known the answer.  
  
" What?" He asked.  
  
" Do you?"  
  
" I love you." He said as she smiled and wrapped around him again.  
  
" I love you too." She whispered as he let out a slight smile."I don't think I'll love anyone as much as you. Not ever." Buffy said as they walked over toward the bench.  
  
" You don't know that. Nothing's a sure thing." Spike said causing her to look up at him.  
  
" It is. We are..... I'll make us be." Buffy joked at a serious tone. Spike smiled at her.  
  
" Sure, pet." Spike said holding her in his arms and kissing the top of her head. "Sure."  
  
------------------------  
  
" I can choose anywhere to go to dinner? Really?!" Buffy screamed excitedly at Spike smiling at her, glad she was beaming. He nodded.  
  
" The night is yours, luv. Anywhere you want." Spike said as she jumped in his arms, and then back out.  
  
"Cool. So know any elegant places for an american sweeheart's last night out on the town?" Buffy said twirling herself, making Spike laugh. "Whats so funny?" She asked coming up to him.  
  
" Buffy, I've known you for a pretty long time. And don't take this the wrong way, pet....but your anything but a sweetheart." Spike smirked as she hit him in the arm playfully.  
  
"Fine. Do you know any elegant places for an american princess' last night out on the town?" Buffy repeated as he laughed again. "No?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
She moaned a heavy sigh. "Fine. American....diva?" Buffy gripped her face waiting for his answer. He laughed again at how adorable she looked.  
  
"Almost there. Try again." Spike answered.  
  
"American.....uh....cutie?" Buffy joked.  
  
" That or brat." Spike joked as she stepped on his foot hardly. "I mean, er..... your all that and more, pet?" She shook her head accepting his answer.  
  
"Thats what I thought you said." Buffy replied. As she was about to turn away playfully, he slightly gripped her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and playful at first, a small chaste kiss, but grew into a more passionate one. After a few minutes, they broke apart for air.  
  
"Better go get ready." Buffy said, but not moving at all away from him.  
  
" Yeah." Spike said, kissing her once more on the lips as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Spike shut his eyes tightly thinking that this was his love's last night here. Last.  
  
--------------  
  
"Wow! This place is wonderful!" Buffy breathed as they walked into the restaurant. It was fancy, and had a theme of ancient Rome. It was a dome shaped place, with paintings all on the roof of clouds and cupids and angels. There were candles everywhere. They were seated at a table in the middle of the room.  
  
" You look beautiful tonight,pet." Spike said at her red dress.  
  
" You too. Only....you know, in a guy way. Nice to see you in something other than black for once." Buffy said smiling. Spike decided to put on a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans for once. Buffy thought it brought out his eyes.  
  
"Well take a good look, cause you bloody won't see me in this again." Spike said scoffing at his looks. Buffy giggled at that.  
  
" Okay, mental picture taken." Buffy joked as Spike nodded.  
  
" Good."  
  
"I can't believe this is my last night in England." Buffy sighed, feeling she would cry again.  
  
" Don't think about it. Lets just enjoy it." Spike said not really wanting to talk about it, it was too painful for him.  
  
" Okay. What are you having?" Buffy asked looking at the menu trying to pronounce one word of it. It was in either German or French, she wasn't sure.  
  
" I'm going to have the days' special. How bout' you, luv?" Spike asked glancing at her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I can't read any of it." Buffy said as Spike laughed at her. He reached over and flipped her menu right side up.  
  
" It might help if it wasn't upside down." Spike said as Buffy covered her face embarassed.  
  
" Yeah, it might." Buffy said as the waitor approached to take their order.  
  
---------------------  
  
After dinner, Spike and Buffy had gotten home to make sure she packed everything. Spike couldn't bear it watch her, so he went down to his room.  
  
He was holding a picture frame of his mother, the same picture from the other night.. He couldn't help but think that every woman he loved, left him. His mother, Dru, and now Buffy. He was glad he got everything out to Bufyf the night before. His bad ass reputation scared him, expecially since Dru was blackmailing him, and he didn't know how Buffy would react. But she was fine with it. And that only made him love her more. There was a knock at the door and Buffy walked in.  
  
" Hey you." Buffy said cheerily. Spike smiled.  
  
"Ello'."  
  
"What ya' looking at?" She asked coming up to him and sitting next to him on his bed.  
  
" My mum." He said handing her the frame.  
  
" She was beautiful. You got her eyes." She said turning him to her.  
  
" Yeah. She reminds me of you." Spike said.  
  
" How so?" She asked looking at the picture closely.  
  
" Well, look at her. Shes beautiful." Spike smirked. He put the picture back on his dressor. Then, walked back over to Buffy.  
  
" I'm sorry." She said suddenly.  
  
"For what, pet?" He asked softly.  
  
" About your mom, and for me leaving. Everything. I'm sorry." Buffy said a another tear fell. He stroked her cheek gently. His tone became soft and low.  
  
" S' not your fault, luv." Spike said. 'How could she think that? Its not her fault.'  
  
" Still, I feel like its my fault. I mean I don't wa-" Buffy began but got cut off by Spike's lips brushing on hers. It was soft, and loving.  
  
"I'm not going to get much sleep tonight, thats a sure thing." Buffy laughed silently once they pulled away. Spike smirked.  
  
" Me neither." He said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They both were laughing slightly.  
  
" Well thats good." She said as she started to kiss him again, backing up toward the bed.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: Kind of mushy, lovey dovey, but I just wanted to show the emotion and stuff. Plus, I'm listening to a sad song...so ya' know. Well I think I get a 'Go ME!' for updating right? lol.  
  
I know all of you wanted to kick me for waiting this long lol. Well the last chapters next. I know! Sad face!  
  
Please Review!! 


End file.
